El pasado oculto de Edward Cullen
by pily W
Summary: Todo comienza en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña Renesmee, ella está abriendo sus obsequios, pero todos se sorprenden al ver el alarmante regalo de Jacob Black. Edward se enfurece y se da cuenta que después de casi un siglo siguen habiendo sorpresas
1. Regalos

**Regalos**

**Reneesme POV:**

Era el día de mi segundo cumpleaños, aunque físicamente ya parezco una niña de 7 años. La tía Alice se ha vuelto loca con la decoración de la fiesta, cree que yo no soy una aguafiestas como mi mamá, y no la quiero decepcionar.

**Bella POV:**

Fue una mala idea haber dejado que Alice organice sola toda la fiesta, hubiera preferido que interviniera un poco Esme, pero ya conozco sus chantajes.

- Ya está empezando a apestar aquí. Oye Rosalie ya llegaron tus amigos los perros, eh -dijo Emmett desde la cochera.

- Ya vino Jake -dijo emocionada mi pequeña hija.

- Yupi, que emocionante -susurró Alice sarcásticamente.

Llegó Jacob -que por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, llevaba camisa, pantalones largos y unos tenis. Hasta parecía que se había peinado-, con una caja de regalo enorme, pero comparada con él era pequeña. Detrás de el estaban Seth, tan cómodo como siempre, Embry, Quil y Jared. Sam y Leah no habían asistido, el primero porque tenía algo que hacer con Emily, y Leah, porque sigue en su contradicción contra los vampiros. Aunque claro Embry, Quil y Jared aún siguen un poco desconfiados de nosotros, pero no les haremos nada.

Todo mi familia estaba ahí, mi familia fantástica, la que no debería de existir pero ésa era la real. Bueno a excepción de Carlisle, que tuvo una cirugía de último minuto, al parecer había ocurrido un accidente automovilístico, claro nadie obedece los señalamientos cuando el jefe de policía no está. Por supuesto que no está. Charlie mi única familia humana -sin contar a Renée-, no estaba en la ciudad, él estaba de luna de miel con Sue Clearwater, la madre de Seth y Leah. Qué sorpresa nos habíamos llevado todos, aunque yo, ya sabía que andaban juntos.

- Felicidades Nessie, te ves muy hermosa -dijo Jacob.

- Como si no, yo escogí el vestido -espetó Alice.

- No, sin contar el vestido.

Edward y Alice gruñeron.

- Jake, dame mi regalo -dijo Reneesme saltando.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que es para ti? Es para Bella el regalo -ups, si todavía fuera humana de seguro me hubiera puesto roja como un tomate.

- ¡No! Eres malo. Yo quería mi regalo -gritó Reneesme.

- No. No es cierto pequeña, lo siento -se disculpó, y le dejo la caja a sus pies. Sí que era grande. Reneesme le entrecerró los ojos.

- No me superas con tus bromas apestosas, perro -gruñó Emmett.

- Ja, ahora resulta que las sanguijuelas tienen sentido del humor, estatuas.

_Grr_. se escuchó de la garganta de Emmett.

- Basta. Dejen de discutir -intervine.

- Es hora de abrir los regalos -dijo Esme para alivio de todos.

Pasaron menos de dos segundos y bajaron Rosalie y Jasper.

- Primero el mío y el de Jasper -dijo Alice.

Jasper la acercó una pequeña cajita de oro a Reneesme, la abrió y una sonrisa maravillosa se dibujó en su cara, se parecía tanto a Edward.

**Reneesme POV:**

Dentro de esa cajita había una pulsera de rubíes incrustados por todos lados. Era hermosísimo.

- Gracias tía Alice, tío Jasper, me encanta -les dije.

- Sabía que te gustaría -respondió tía Alice y soltó una risita, claro que sabía que me iba a gustar.

Luego fue el turno de tía Rosalie y de mi tío favorito: Emmett. Me regalaron mi propio móvil. Esme y también por parte de Carlisle, un oso de peluche gigante, mi juguete favorito. Y mis padres, era algo así como un diamante en forma de estrella.

**Edward POV:**

Bella y yo le regalamos a nuestra preciosa hija uno de los diamantes que la pertenecieron a mi madre. A Bella le había regalado una en forma de corazón.

Entonces llegó el turno de Jacob, que me traía loco con sus pensamientos.

**Jacob POV:**

Estoy tratando de no pensar en el regalo -por si acaso Edward está husmeando en mi cabeza como de costumbre-, sólo en que la va a gustar a Nessie y sobre todo a_ él_ -oh si- y se me acuerda la canción Wannabe de las Spice Girls, no sé porqué y la empiezo a bailar en silencio, mientras Edward me miraba con cara de confundido más bien.

- Vamos Nessie, abre tu regalo, te va a encantar -le dije empujando la caja hacia ella. _Sobre todo a tu papi ñaca-ñaca jajá_.

- Bien.

Nessie abrió la caja por partes, era muy grande así que se tardo un poco, porque no quiso que nadie la ayudara. Pasó algo extraño, algo que ya había visto, me era familiar, pero no pude recordar qué era.

Alice se había quedado petrificada, pero no como lo hacían comúnmente los chupasangre, sino muy tensa y con la mirada ida. Entonces recordé, la duendecilla estaba viendo el futuro, pero no a mí, ni ninguno de mis hermanos lobos. No aparecíamos en sus visiones. Eso me gustaba. A ella le enfurecía. Y eso me agradaba más.

De seguro que su novio ese Jasper se había dado cuenta y como todos los demás también, me puse muy tenso. ¿Será que tenga que ver con el regalo? Espero que Edward no esté pendiente de mí, sabría mi regocijo. Oh no. Sentía como toda esa bruma se aplacaba y me sentía más tranquilo aunque fuera inconsciente, sentía la bruma, la quería sacar, lo podía hacer, pero ésa tranquilidad fresca era irresistible. Maldita sea, ése pronosticador del tiempo interfería en mis emociones. Y Edward ya sabría que era lo que sucedería a continuación. No me había percatado de que sí podría enterarse de eso. _Qué mal podrían resultar sus dones en un momento como éste._

Edward se adelantó hacia la caja y despedazó quedando descubierto _el regalo_, se veía muy molesto, verdaderamente, más de lo que yo le había visto antes, Edward me gruñía.

A Nessie pareció gustarle mucho porque enseguida estaba a mi lado abrazándome una de mis piernas y dándome las gracias.

- Gracias Jake, es estupendo, el mejor regalo - me dijo.


	2. La magia regresa

**La magia regresa**

**Edward POV:**

Eso me dolió mucho "el mejor regalo". Nessie no había tomado en cuenta el valor sentimental del dije que le regalé. Y está contenta con _esa cosa. _

¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer eso Jacob? Le había regalado una moto. ¡Una motocicleta!

Estaba molesto, realmente muy furioso, y ese sentimiento aumentaba a cada segundo.

Quil y Embry estaban en posición de ataque. Jacob sonreía con malicia. Todos estaban expectantes, Bella se apresuró a quitar a Nessie de los brazos de Jacob, al parecer sabía que yo estaba apunto de hacer. Pero no lo hice. No me abalancé sobre él como hubiera deseado.

Realmente estaba muy enojado por el descaro de Jacob a hacer eso, sabía que no me gustaba y aun así lo hizo. Estaba más furioso que nunca. Nunca me había sentido así.

De lo más profundo de mi ser, sentía una fuerza, mucha fuerza, pero no la fuerza como para matar a alguien, sino como un poder, un poder infinito, sobrenatural. Me hizo sentir como si en mis manos estuviera la posibilidad de hacer cualquier cosa y sin tan siquiera mover un solo dedo -tal ves se debiera porque soy un vampiro, muy rico y a los ojos de los humanos bastante guapo, si puedo presumir. Pero como no, no lo haré- . Aun así tenía una sensación de placer muy intensa.

Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que esa estúpida motocicleta se desvaneciera, explotara o se desintegrara. No quería ni verla, no aquí en mi casa, y que perteneciera a mi hija.

Entonces sucedió.

**Bella POV:**

Edward parecía concentrado, mucho más que enojado, ¿qué estaría pensando? ¿En qué se concentraría? Emitía un sonido de su pecho. No era un gruñido hacia Jacob como hubiera supuesto. Aun así yo estaba muy disgustada con Jacob por semejante descares, definitivamente no intervendría en ningún encuentro aún recordaba los buenos golpes que me había propinado por andar en motocicletas.

De la parte inferior de la moto empezaron a salir unas pequeñas llamas de fuego, pero segundos después ya había alcanzado los neumáticos y pronto, las llamas ya habían inundado a toda la moto. El fuego se avivó más y más, era tan intenso, que en todo la sala se sentía un calor infernal, a pesar de que habían personas cuya temperatura se aproximaba a los 40° centígrados.

Entonces se escucho un PUM y lo único que quedó de la motocicleta fueron sus cenizas.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta. Pero el más espantado parecía Edward.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! -Reneesme era la que había gritado- ¿Qué la ha pasado? ¿Quién lo ha hecho?

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Quién? ¿Quién fue?

- Creo que fui yo -respondió por fin Edward.

- Eh, ¿y cómo?

- Edward, ¿seguro de que fuiste tú? -inquirió Jasper.

- Tal vez. No sé como paso. No tengo idea.

- ¿Por qué no sólo golpeaste al perrito, Edward? -bromeó Emmett.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

- Será mejor esperar a Carlisle -dijo Esme.

Nadie dijo más nada. Como vi que ya no iban a hablar pregunté:

- Alice, ¿qué fue lo que viste justo antes de que sucediera todo ésto?

- _Esto -_respondieron Alice y Edward juntos.


	3. Pensamientos

**Pensamientos**

**Reneesme POV:**

No pudimos saber cómo es que papá hizo explotar mi moto - si es que en realidad fue él, como dice -, de verdad me gustaba. Me hubiera gustado poder usarla, montar con Jacob, que según tenía entendido el tenía una negra. El otro día escuché -por accidente - hablar a mis papás de que mamá, cuando era humana salía con Jacob y montaban juntos, la de mamá era roja; la mía _era _violeta.

Me pregunto por qué habrá explotado. Por qué papá hizo que explote. Si mamá montó en moto cuando era humana, ¿por qué se preocuparía de que yo lo hiciera? Además soy mitad vampiro, no creo que pase nada malo. Si a mamá no le pasó nada grave, a mÍ tampoco. Tenía entendido de que cuando ella era humana le pasaban muchas cosas. Tropezaba. Se caía. Tenía mal equilibrio. Tenía mala suerte. Y no le pasó nada. No, no creo que ese sea el problema. Las motos no podrían ser peligrosas.

Papá sacudió la cabeza. Suspiré.

Ya era tarde, pero no tenía sueño, todos estaban esperando a que llegara Carlisle. Al parecer había ocurrido un accidente automovilístico. Claro al no estar el jefe de policía, ya nadie respeta los señalamientos. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír. Después de tanto tiempo el abuelito había encontrado a su media naranja. Al menos su comida era mejor.

Ojala me pasara lo mismo, o como papá y mamá, una linda historia de amor. Ya sé que no tengo que buscar, porque tengo a Jacob. Estoy imprimada de él. Aunque tengo sólo dos años, pienso como una mujer de veinte y entiendo que Jake está enamorado de mí. Pero en realidad yo solo lo quiero como un amigo. Él no lo sabe, le rompería el corazón. Además es muy pronto para hablar de eso con él. Por supuesto, papá lo sabía y por consiguiente también mamá, pero ellos no dirían nada, no ahora, tendrá que esperar unos años más, cuando pueda decidir de verdad lo que quiero. Sería el segundo rechazo para él, primero mamá y luego yo, lo destrozaríamos.

Además eso de la imprimación, no lo mantendrá alejado de mí. No sé, tal vez en unos años cambie de opinión -respecto a ser sólo amigos. Mamá siempre se lo había dejado claro hasta que descubrió que estaba enamorada de él. Tal vez me está pasando lo mismo, no sé, solo tengo dos años. Lo quiero pero no lo suficiente.

Jake algún día dejara de convertirse en lobo. Sí, volvieron los vampiros, pero los buenos, ya no habrá necesidad de andar cuidando tierras, y si no, vendrá otra generación de lobos, lobos jóvenes, que tomarán su puesto. Jake envejecerá y morirá. También yo creceré, hasta parecer de dieciséis años -pareceré hermana de mis padres en lugar que de su hija-, pero para eso falta poco, y ahí me quedaré, estancada de por vida.

No puedo arrebatarle a Jacob la libertad de vivir su propia vida, formar una familia, tener una vida normal, humana; aunque solo fuera la mitad. No le podía hacer eso. No cuando puede escoger. Ahora entiendo a papá cuando no quería que mamá fuera inmortal. Que mal se siente. Pero a diferencia de eso, está en las manos de él quedar joven por un tiempo indeterminado y no en las más, ni en las de ningún otro ser. Sería su decisión, la mía no importaría si quisiera. Sólo él podía escoger su camino.

_¡Hola, lectores!_

_Espero que hayan leído el nuevo capítulo, si no, pues ya qué; sé que no son muy largos los capítulos, pero es que ya los tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, no puedo prometer que serán más largos los siguientes, pero como recompensa iré actualizando más seguido, claro si la audiencia/raiting sigue ;)_

_Gracias a los/as que siguen leyendo esto ._

_Espero verlos en los reviews :)_

_Saludos ñ.ñ_


	4. Otro tipo de respuestas

**Otro tipo de respuestas**

**Edward POV:**

Ya casi amanecía y Carlisle aún no llegaba a la casa. Nos habíamos quedado a esperarlo. Reneesme estaba dormida, Bella, Esme, Alice y Jasper estaban aquí también. Rosalie y Emmett, bueno, ellos estaban haciendo su rutina de todas las noches, era molesto, pero nadie más parecía darse cuenta, al parecer ya estaban por concluir. Ellos sí que no perdían el tiempo.

¿Pero qué hacia yo acá? ¿Esperando a que regresara Carlisle, para preguntarle si sabía como había hecho para incendiar una motocicleta, con solo desearlo? No. Era una mala idea, estaba en plena cirugía, ¿Por qué se les da a las personas no respetar los señalamientos, sólo porque no está presente el jefe de policía? Ja, cuantas veces no había oído ese comentario esta noche.

Bueno, como Carlisle tal vez no tenga ni idea de lo ocurrido, quizás yo podría encontrarle una explicación por mi propia cuenta, ¿pero dónde? ¿Y cómo? En cuanto a ese Jacob Black no quiería volver a verlo.

**Bella POV:**

Edward había hecho que después del incidente todos los de la tribu se fueran, incluido Jacob aunque éste en realidad no se había ido, no del todo, andaba por acá cerca del bosque, podía oír sus pasos.

¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido exactamente? Era un misterio. A menos que Edward tuviera otro don, uno nuevo, uno del que nunca se había dado cuenta, que sólo sucede cuando se enfurece demasiado, y quemas las cosas que tienes a la vista.

Solo con pensarlo ya sonaba a estupidez. Nunca fuí buena para eso de los acertijos.

Me acerqué sigilosamente a Edward que estaba en una esquina de la sala, contemplando el inmenso cristal de la pared sur.

_Todo va a estar bien, _le dije con el pensamiento, no tenía activado mi escudo, no para él. Movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados. Me miró fijamente.

- Bella, esto no está bien, no debió de haber pasado, es anormal, incluso para nosotros. No entiendo como ocurrió -abrí la boca para decir mi teoría respecto a un nuevo don, pero, me leyó la mente y se adelantó-. No, estoy casi ciento por ciento seguro de que no es un nuevo don -me dijo dulcemente y me dedicó una sonrisa.

Sin embargo yo no puede devolvérsela y bajé la mirada.

- Es inexplicable -dije.

- Inexplicable… no -intervino Jasper desde el otro lado de la sala- . Tiene que haber algún razonamiento al menos. No puede ser de la nada.

- Aunque, es muy complicado -terció Alice.

Siguieron pasando los minutos y pasando. ¿Por qué alguien no iba a ver qué pasaba en el hospital? Rápidamente toda la tensión se desapareció.

Ya era medio día y Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y mi pequeña Reneesme habían salido de caza, los demás nos quedamos a seguir esperando.

Salí al garaje a despejarme y tomar algo de aire.

Me senté en una de las rocas sueltas de por ahí. No me percaté de que un gran lobo de pelaje rojizo me estaba mirando desde uno de los árboles de entre el bosque, hasta que sonaron unas de las ramitas sueltas debajo de sus patas. Retrocedió y desapareció. En menos de dos minutos salió de la espesura del bosque Jacob Black -con solo unos pantalones de mezclilla cortados a la altura de las rodillas como única prenda-, mi mejor amigo, hasta la tarde de ayer, regalándole a mi hija un arma suicida. Se acercó a mi altura. Desvié la mirada.

- Siento mucho lo ocurrido ayer, Bella -me dijo. No respondí-. Bella, en serio, ¿es que no me crees? No creí que se lo podrían tomar a mal, ésa no era mi intensión.

- ¿Y esperas a que me crea esa historia, no? Edward me contó tus pensamientos justo antes de que Reneesme abriera esa maldita caja.

- No, Bella, no es lo que piensas.

- ¿Ahora resulta que Edward me mintió? -me dí media vuelta y me regresé a la casa.

- No, espera -yo ya estaba en la puerta-. Ven, escúchame, por favor. No es lo que piensas, me ha malinterpretado -respiré hondo. Tenía derecho al menos de tratar de defenderse, aunque no creía que le sirviera de mucho.

- Está bien. A ver, excúsate.

- Bueno, en primer lugar no pretendía molestarte -empezó.

- Pero a Edward, si.

- No, bueno sí. Tal vez. Un poco. Solo algo ocasional, pero no a tal a que la llegara a incendiar.

- No fue su culpa -lo defendí-, no sabe ni como lo hizo, estaba muy molesto.

- Sí, se notaba -dijo precavido-. ¿Enserio que no sabe cómo lo hizo? Ay que ver eso -ahora se burlaba.

Hice una mueca.

- No es de tu incumbencia, Jacob. Y en segundo lugar, ¿Qué era?

- Bueno es que, yo creí… ay Bella, no sé -parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas.

- ¿Qué pasa Jacob?

- Ahora que lo pienso suena muy estúpido e infantil.

- Jacob, no te entiendo.

- Lo que pasa es que, se me ocurrió que tal vez podríamos volverá salir a montar nosotros dos, como en los viejos tiempos, tú sabes, y también que Nessie nos acompañara. Así que decidí comprarle su propia moto.

Eso no parecía ser malintencionado. No sabía que decir.

- ¿Le compraste una mota nueva?

- Si, estuve trabajando varios meses en una tienda de la Push, claro lo sabrías si me bajaran a visitar, ya sabes que ahora ya no hay línea divisora -rodé los ojos, ¿A dónde quería llegar?- y también vendí algunas refacciones que ya no me servían y el resto me lo prestó Billy.

- ¿Hiciste todo eso, sólo por darle un regalo de cumpleaños a Reneesme?

- Si, ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? -su expresión era relajada pero algo preocupada.

- Guau -fue todo lo que pude decir.

_Como lo prometí, actualización pronta._

_Gracias por los comentarios ñ.ñ_

_¡Saludos!_


	5. El futuro

**El futuro**

**Bella POV:**

Jacob se limitaba a mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos, parpadeando y jadeando pero no temblaba.

Entonces, escuché un sonido proveniente del bosque, eran cuatro pares de pies corriendo a toda velocidad. El grupo de caza regresaba.

- Eh, Jacob, será mejor que Renesmee no te vea en estos momentos, no querrá separarse de ti, después de tanto tiempo sin verte y además no le gustará nada a Edward. El grupo de caza vuelve -dije poniendo en palabras mis pensamientos.

- Sí, eso creo. Nos vemos luego -claramente lo ponía muy mal no ver a Renesmee-. Lo siento mucho, enserio que sí, Bella -dijo avergonzado y bajó la mirada.

Y se fue perdiéndose en la densidad del bosque, pero no entendí a qué se refería con a sentirlo mucho. ¿Qué habría querido decir?

El grupo de cazadores llegó en menos de un minuto. Una ráfaga de viento vino desde el sur, llevándose el aroma de Jacob hacia donde se había ido. Algo bueno, Renesmee no sabría que vino. La casa estaba en un sospechoso silencio pero no entré.

Mi pequeña vino hacia mí dando pequeños saltos, hasta quedar atrapada en la fortaleza de mis brazos.

- Mami, ¿ya llegó el abuelito Carlisle? -me preguntó.

- No, mi amor, aún no llega.

- ¿Y Jake?

- No sé, no ha venido -le mentí- será mejor que mantenga la distancia con papá.

Me tocó la cara con una de sus manitas, y me preguntó: _¿Cómo está papá?_

- Un poco frustrado, pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte, cariño, vamos a ver como sigue -dije, y entramos en la casa después de Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper.

Cuando entramos, todos estaban en la sala, nos reunimos con ellos enseguida. Había algo familiar en la escena. Pero no recordaba qué era.

Alice estaba congelada, y el móvil que tenía en las manos estaba echo añicos. Ella miraba a Edward que estaba muy tenso. Intercambiamos una rápida mirada. Había… ¿miedo? O eso fue lo que percibí.

- ¿Qué ves Alice? -se inquietó Jasper que en un microsegundo ya estaba a su lado.

Alice se frotaba las sienes.

- Que no contaremos con la ayuda de Carlisle esta noche -bueno eso o algo me lo parecía por la cara de Edward, debía de estar más que desesperado por contar con el intelecto de su padre, para que lo ayudara a descifrar su "poder", aunque yo sigo pensando que podría ser un nuevo don-. Y tendremos visita -concluyó Alice.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, y por la expresión de los demás supuse que tampoco ellos. Pero me podía imaginar quienes serían nuestros huéspedes. Y lo confirmé enseguida.

- Alice, ¿Quiénes vienen? -preguntó Emmett, quitándome las palabras de la boca.

Alice suspiro ruidosamente, nada propio de ella.

- Los Volturi -dijo.

**Edward POV:**

Los Volturi van a venir y dentro de muy poco. ¿Es que nunca nos iban a dejar en paz? Y lo peor vienen a causa de…

- Y vienen por Edward -susurró Alice.

_¡Sí!_, escuché proveniente de la cabeza de Emmett,_ pelea._

Bella soltó un grito casi inaudible y Renesmee se aferraba a ella rompiendo a llorar.

Y la historia se repite.

**Bella POV:**

¡No! ¿Por qué? Otra vez, primero Renesmee y ahora ¡Edward! ¿Acaso la próxima sería yo? Pero eso no importa, si no el _por qué_. ¿Se habrían enterado del incendio? Seguro que eso le gustaría a Aro, otro pretexto para querer llevarse a Edward. ¿Pero cómo se enteraron? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién les proporcionaría esa información?

Ahora ya sabía qué escena se estaba repitiendo, pero ahora no había miles de fragmentos de vidrio quebrado en el piso. Hacía dos años atrás…

"_Alice cargó un jarrón de cristal lleno de rosas blancas y rojas y se dirigió a la cocina. Una de las flores blancas mostraba una mínima traza de haber comenzado a marchitarse, pero Alice parecía querer alcanzar la perfección para distraerse de su falta de visiones esa noche._

_Me quedé mirando de nuevo a Renesmee, así que no vi cuando el jarrón se deslizó de las manos de Alice. Solo escuché el susurro del aire rozando el cristal cuando alcé la vista a tiempo para ver como el jarrón se convertía en diez mil fragmentos diamantinos contra el piso de mármol de la cocina_[...]

[...]_Escuché jadear a Edward, un sonido roto, medio ahogado._

-¿Qué?- _rugió Jasper_[…]-¿Qué es, Alice?[...]

[...]_No hubo más que silencio procedente de Esme, Carlisle y Rose, que se quedaron completamente paralizados, al igual que yo._

_Jasper sacudió de nuevo a Alice._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Vienen por nosotros -susurraron Alice y Edward a la vez, perfectamente sincronizados-, y vienen todos._"

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Esme- ¿Ahora qué hicimos?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Esme, el por qué es muy fácil -dijo Emmett-. Solo mira a tu alrededor -y estiró su brazo, pasando su mano delante de toda la habitación.

Esme arqueó una ceja perfecta, esperando respuesta.

- Sí, ¿por qué, Edward? -inquirió Emmett.

Ay, me dieron ganas de golpearlo.

- ¿Cuándo? -preguntó Jasper como si ese estúpido intercambio de palabras no hubiese existido.

Alice revisó el futuro.

- No sé, muy pronto. Tal vez, una semana más o menos.

* * *

><p><em>La cita fue del libro <span>Amanecer, Capítulo 28 "El futuro" págs. 600, 601, 602.<span> Bien, como se habrán dado cuanta, le he puesto el mismo nombre al capítulo, no encontré uno más adecuado xD  
>Gracias a losas lectores que siguen leyendo_(?)_ ya estamos en el capítulo 5 *-* ¡Qué bien! Jaja._

_Como nota/aviso les quiero decir que he subido una nueva historia, es **MUY CORTA** la verdad, así que no los abrumaré con más ideas mías en ese fanfic, solo en éste _:)

_Los veo en los reviews, ¡saludos y feliz Viernes 13!  
><em>


	6. Experimentos con ¿magia?

**Experimentos con... ¿magia?**

**Emmett POV:**

Auch. Eso dolió. Aún cuando se trata de lucha eso era muy pronto, pero no importaba -hacía 2 años me había quedado con ganas de pelea-. Aro, Cayo, Marco prepárense, ahí les voy.

- Papi, ¿por qué vienen por ti los Volturis? Tú no eres peligroso -dijo la pequeña Nessie.

Oh, esa niña sí que era inteligente, mi sobrina preciosa; nadie más peligroso que el tío Emmett, a que no. Bueno sin contar con Jasper y la valentía de Edward, incluso contando con el don de Bella. Mmm. ¡Pero yo soy el más fuerte!

Una ancha sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara.

- Claro que no, dulzura, él no es peligroso, es sólo que… ellos… vienen porque… Edward, ¿crees que sea por lo de la moto? -dijo Bella. Ay Bella, la inmortalidad no había hecho que su cerebro funcionara como es debido.

Al menos Eddie no me presta atención, está tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no me reñira por mis críticas hacia su Bella. Ella sí que me daba risa, pero en el buen sentido claro, solo que era más divertido cuando era humana, ja, cada cinco minutos se sonrojaba. Es increíble que desde hacía ya dos años fuera mi hermana, ni lo parecía.

- Al parecer así es -dijo Alice, aun concentrada en el futuro-, un nuevo pretexto para querer llevárselo, por su nuevo "poder", y de paso a mí y contigo también Bella. Ya no se rendiran esta vez.

Uh. Pela: sí.

Y hasta la muerte.

Al amanecer todo seguía igual nadie se había movido de sus lugares, estaban tan pensativos. ¿Se habrían dado cuenta de que al día siguiente Bella cumpliría dos años como vampiro? Ups, creo que no le compré nada.

El silencio se había extendido hasta ser insoportable, nadie decía nada, supongo que tenía que ser algo sabio, así que yo no me arriesgué a meter la pata. Hasta que por fin Jasper decidió romper el hielo.

- Edward, ¿puedes volver a hacerlo? Quiero decir, incendiar algo, otra vez.

- No sé, tal vez con algo se concentración. Pero es que en verdad estaba muy furioso -dijo Edward con voz dura, luego sacudió la cabeza-, solo lo deseé, desde lo más profundo, con un sentimiento de poder, muy poderoso.

- Si, lo noté, traté de calmarte, pero me fue imposible -replicó Jasper-, tu seguías tan molesto, no creo que hubiera podido serenarte ni un poco.

- ¿Si? No lo sentí. En vez de serenarme me encendia cada vez más.

- Guau -dije-. Venciste el don de Jasper…

- Parece magia -dijeron Jasper y Edward a coro. Hum, pasaban demasiado rato con Bella, ahora hablaban como ella con todo eso de la magia. Mientras que esta se exitaba con la recomendación.

Y luego de modo inconsciente:

- ¡Parece magia! -dije maravillado.

Definitivamente pasaba demasiado tiempo con Bella. Dentro de poco ya seré Merlín. Hum…

- Inténtalo de nuevo Edward, tal vez y puedas controlarlo -lo alentó Alice.

- ¿Qué quieren que queme? -preguntó Edward, con una sonrisa algo estúpida.

- Eh, espera, ahora busco algo -se adelantó a decir Esme, no desperdiciaría cualquiera de sus reliquias a que fueran sometidas a leña- ya vengo -y salió disparada hacia la cocina.

Edward asintió una vez.

- Alice… -empezó a decir Bella, no sin cierta vacilación-, ¿Por qué tenías el móvil en la mano? ¿Esperabas alguna llamanda?

- De echo Bella, estaba apunto de llamar a Carlisle, para saber en qué se ha metido, no he podido verlo desde ayer -respondió Alice algo frustada, observando los mil fragmentos de celular en el piso.

- ¿Esto servirá? -dijo Esme volviendo de la cocina con una lámpara un tanto desvencijada a mi parecer, con una bombilla mal proporcionada, ¿de dónde habría sacado el cacharro?

- Perfecto -dijo Jasper-, vamos Edward, no hay nada que perder -por supuesto que no.

Sofoqué una risita, ¿risita?, ¡risotada! No, en realidad terminó siendo una carcajada.

Dejaron la lámpara en el piso. Edward se estaba concentrando, hasta parecía que se había vuelto rojo del esfuerzo, aunque eso, claro, era imposible.

- Vamos, Edward. Estás molesto -dijo Jasper.

- Sólo concentrate -dijo Bella.

- Recuerda lo de hace dos días -le recordó Alice.

- Molesto, Edward, molesto -susurró Esme.

- Concentrado -dijo Rosalie.

- Edward -susurró Jasper- concentración…

La lámpara no daba señal de encenderse.

- ¡Moléstate!

- Concentración…

- Molesto, furioso…

- Lo de hace dos días…

Todos decían cosas alentadoras, no quería quedarme atrás.

- ¡Sí se puede! ¡Sí se puede! -grité. Seis pares de ojos me voltearon a ver- ¿Qué?

Entonces la lámpara se tambaleó un poco y la bombilla estalló.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¡Se suponía que tenía que incendiarse, no estallar! ¿Qué había estado mal?

Nadie dijo nada ni se movió.

- Edward… -susurró Bella.

- No estaba molesto -dijo el aludido.

- Lo sé, no era enojo, era irritación. ¿Por qué te irritaste, Edward? -dijo Jasper.

- Me presionaron -se defendió.

Eso era en parte, cierto.

- Bueno, pero aún así, hiciste otra cosa, Edward. Estallaste la bombilla, la lámpara sigue intacta. Se supone que debería ¡QUE-MAR-SE! -me encolerizé.

- Tal parece que el estado de ánimo en que esté o se concentre, hará que las cosas hagan efecto -dijo sabiamente Bella.

- Eso mismo -la secundó Alice.

- Pero Edward, dijiste que deseaste que la moto se quemara -insistió Jasper.

- Se desvaneciera, explotara o desintegrara, cualquier cosa con que se fuera de mi vista -lo corrigió Edward.

- Osea que, ¿no exactamente que prendiera fuego? -inquirí. Esto no tenía pies ni cabeza.

- Pues estaba molesto…

- Y ahora confundido -dijo Jasper.

- Y un tanto frustrado.

- Exactamente.

- Entonces, ¿no tiene que ver con lo que desees? -replicó Esme- que pase, ¿solo que te concentres en una emoción?

¿Qué dijo?


	7. Más experimentos

_Este capítulo está igual o más de baboso que el anterior ¬¬' lo que me hace escribir Emmett _-.-_ pueden saltárselo si quieren, no hay problema, quedan advertidos _:)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Más experimentos<span>**

**Alice POV:**

- ¿Te refieres a que, lo que desee, no tiene nada que ver si me concentro en un sentimiento? -preguntó Edward.

- Algo así -admitió Esme.

- No sé. Tendría que probar -dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

Uy, era desesperante no ver lo que venía. No sé por que no vi que la bombilla estallaría en vez que de arder. Y ahora tampoco veía a Carlisle. Tenía que hacer algo.

- ¿Qué tal si ahora piensas en la felicidad? -sugirió Bella.

- Buena idea -dijo Jasper.

- Esta vez no diremos nada -exclamó Emmett y Rosalie reprimió una risita.

- De acuerdo -dijo Edward, y se concentró en la lámpara sin bombilla.

Fue rápido.

No pareció que hubiera estado concentrado, en absoluto. Solo con mirarla, la lámpara levito por el aire y se mantuvo ahí sin flaquear y después de cinco minutos de expectación bajó al piso sin hacer el menor ruido.

- Estupendo -exclamó excitado Jasper.

- Increíble -dijo Bella.

- Asombroso -susurró Esme.

- Fantástico -dije.

- No lo creo -recriminó Rosalie.

- Bravo, papi -dijo aplaudiendo la pequeña Renesmee.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas.

**Emmett POV:** (**N/A: un poco mas de humor al estilo Emmett)**

Jajaja: Edward arde solo cuando esta enojado, nada _hot_ jaja.

Ahora que recordaba, no había visto a Edward enojado desde los últimos dos o tres años, a excepción de hacía dos días -¡y ni Bella lo disfrutó porque se quedaron aquí a esperar a Carlisle!- jajaja, nada_ hot_, nada _hot_.

Osea que como siempre esta feliz -y cuando esta feliz flota, vuela- anda en… ¿las nubes? Jajaja nada_ hot_, nada _hot_.

Capté la atención de Edward.

_Ey, Eddie, solo una pregunta: "¿Cómo le hiciste para tener a una hija tan preciosa? ¿o es que no es tuya?, Jajaja, nada _hot_, nada hot."_

Edward me puso mala cara.

_Jajaja, no, ya en serio. ¿Cómo?_

Grrr.

_Jaja. Ay, ay, ay. _E hice como que me secaba algunas lágrimas.

_Ya. Verdadera pregunta. ¿Cómo levitaste tan rápido la lámpara? Hay tres opciones._

_a)__Se te hace muy fácil pensar en lo feliz _-jaja buen chiste-.

_b)__Porque ahora sí, nadie te interrumpió_ -uy difícil concentrarse-.

_c)__ La lámpara no pesaba nada ¬¬ _-aquí el mas fuerte soy yo.

- Creo que la a, y no es un chiste -me respondió algo avergonzado, ¿acaso por descubrir su secreto? Jajaja.

Todos me miraban.

- ¿De que me perdí? -pidió Bella.

- Emmett se preguntaba como es que lo hice tan rápido esta vez -se explicó el aludido- y por qué cuando estoy feliz las cosas levitan.

- Ah -dijo Bella y puso una sonrisa, algo estúpida debo decir, _¿es eso posible?_ Auto respuesta:_ SÍ_. Ja.

- Aunque también diría que ayudó que nadie me hubiera interrumpido -dijo Edward.

**Edward POV:**

Ay, Emmett estaba que no se la creía que yo pudiera ser _hot_. Mmm. Ya estoy hablando como el. _"Nada hot"._

¿Qué acaso no tenía prohibido hablar de la vida sexual de Bella? Bueno, he de admitir que se burlaba de mí, pero al hacerlo también lo hacíaa con Bella, estamos en el mismo paquete. Aunque las reglas de la apuesta era no decir indirectas ni directas y mucho menos sacar el tema aunque solo fuera con Rosalie. No tenía prohibido hablar en su mente…

Hum. _Nada hot._

Repentinamente, me acordé de algo mucho mas inquietante. _Los Volturis._ Demonios, se me habían olvidado _casi_ por completo. Con tanto experimento…

Entonces sonó el teléfono de Esme.

* * *

><p><em>Si eres de los pocos (o ninguno) que leyó esas pocas oraciones de arriba (que de buena historia <span>no tienen nada<span>) te felicito _:) _eres un lector que no le tiene miedo a los retos _;) _Y como recompensa te diré que en el próxi_mo _capítulo ¡POR FIN! sabremos algo de Carlisle..._

__Saluditos a todos ñ.ñ_  
><em>


	8. La llamada

**La llamada**

**Esme POV:**

Sonó mi teléfono y me apresuré en contestar sin detenerme a verificar el número.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Esme? -sentí un gran alivio al escuchar su voz- Soy Carlisle. Perdón por no haber llamado antes, pero es que surgió una complicación… -sonaba tan preocupado, ¿habría manera de que se hubiera enterado ya de todo lo sucedido?- Verás, los autos que se estrellaron quedaron hechos polvo -claro nadie obedecía los señalamientos ahora que Charlie estaba ausente. Me pregunto si alguien ya se había dado cuenta de eso antes-, y resulta que eran viajeros que se dirigían al norte; uno de ellos tenia una infección, y no sé cómo no me dí cuenta, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada ya se había expandido en todo el hospital. Justo ayer vinieron unas cinco personas infectadas, es muy grave, no deberían de acercar a Renesmee por Forks; en cuanto en… la Push… aún no tengo noticias.

¿Entonces ese era el motivo de su ausencia? Podría habernos avisado antes.

- Carlisle, ¿es pisible que puedas escaparte unos minutos del hospital? Es muy urgente e importante. No se puede hablar vía telefónica, necesitamos de tu presencia, Carlisle. -Casi le rogué.

- Ehh… eso no será posible, cualquier cosa puede esperar -claramente no sabía de qué se trataba.

- Carlisle -le pedí- por favor, ven.

- No, Esme -dijo bajito pero con voz dura y autoritaria-. Estaré ahí en unas… horas más; ahora no puedo.

Y colgó.

Eso me desconcertó demasiado, él nunca se portaba así. ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo para que adoptara esa actitud?

Se veía que Edward, hubiera preferido hablar con él, pero de por sí, Carlisle ni me dio tiempo de nada más.

Sólo nos quedaba esperarlo. Mientras todos sacaban conclusiones de la corta llamada que pude tener. Un pequeño momento de tranquilidad al saber que todo estaba bien en cuanto escuché su voz, pero que se fue, así tan rápido como llegó, al percibir su tono cortante e impaciente conmigo.

¿Acaso yo tenía la culpa de algo? ¿Hubiera preferido que Edward contestara en mi lugar? Todo era tan confuso…

* * *

><p><em>Otras dos letras más y ya ._. perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que mi computadora de escritorio no quería conectarse a internet . tuve que estar estos días en la laptop, pero como está vieja, no abre ningún archivo word y así, no sé qué le pasa e.e<em>  
><em>Por último, les recomiendo pasarse por mi otro fic de Twilight, es muy simple solo cuatro extremadamente cortos capítulos y ya, no tiene chiste, pero ahí está para los que quieran.<em>  
><em>Saludos :)<em>


	9. Malas noticias

**Malas noticias**

**Bella POV:**

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso Carlisle nos había dejado de alguna forma? ¿Ya no contábamos con su apoyo? ¿Qué otra cosa mas importante había de protegernos en contra de nuestros enemigos? Eso no podía ser. Tenía que haber alguna otra explicación. _Lo tenía._

El sol se había puesto, era más de media noche. Un nuevo día, pero aun no se acababa el anterior. Es que solo hay un día y el más largo de todos para nosotros.

Pero… a pesar de que era el único día del resto de mi… existencia, ya había pasado un año desde la ultima vez y dos desde el primer y único día de mi vida como vampiro. ¡Era el día de mi segundo cumpleaños como inmortal! Y al día siguiente, estaría cumpliendo los 21 si aun fuera humana, como toda la gente de mi vida humana creía. Alucinante.

Y claro nadie lo pasó por alto, aun estando en condiciones críticas de nuestras vidas.

Todos sabían lo que estaba pensando y observaban mi rara expresión con admiración.

Alice me sorprendió con un guardarropa totalmente nuevo, ahora este contenía mis gustos por la mezclilla y el algodón, ya no había nada de satín y seda, lo que agradecí mucho. Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper me dieron rines cromados para mi nuevo Ferrari, nuevo, porque Edward había insistido que mi coche "de después" también Ferrari ya era demasiado viejo, este nuevo era el último modelo que era casi igual, así que no me molesto mucho pues ya me empezaba a acostumbrar. Y Esme me regaló una cama de dosel nueva, la anterior estaba un poco afectada. Emmett no pudo controlar una carcajada.

Después de que todo mundo me felicitara, decidí que era mejor ir a acostar a Renesmee en la comodidad de su propia cama, ya que se había dormido en los brazos de Rosalie.

- Yo te acompaño, Bella -me dijo Esme-. Y de paso veo qué cazo, tiene mucho tiempo que no salgo a cazar.

Y era cierto. Ninguna de los dos habíamos ido de caza. La ultima vez había una semana antes del cumpleaños de Renesmee y de eso hacía tres días. Creo que yo igual cazaría algo.

- Edward, ¿vienes? Tú tampoco has salido a cazar -le dije. Pero antes de contestar miró a Alice, ésta asintió, y Edward accedió a venir con nosotras.

**Edward POV:**

Salimos de caza aprovechando el tiempo que teníamos antes de que llegaran los Volturi por nosotros. Alice me aseguró que ellos no vendrían hasta dentro de unos dos o tres días, pero yo no me acababa de convencer.

Y otra cosa que también me preocupaba, era que Carlisle no había querido aportarnos su ayuda y atención cuando se lo pedimos; tramaba algo. ¿Eso era posible? Tal vez. Tenía más de tres días que no lo veía.

Estaba decidido, cuando regresara de caza y, si él aun no había vuelto del hospital, lo iría a buscar yo mismo. Ya que no sabíamos cuándo volvería, porque Alice, por alguna extraña razón ya no lo veía en sus visiones.

Dejamos a Renesmee en su cama. Y luego salimos a cazar algunos ciervos, no muy lejos de la cabaña.

Tardamos no más de una hora en saciar por completo nuestra sed. Esme se regresó a la casa. Y Bella y yo nos dirigimos a la cabaña. Pero no pudimos llegar siquiera a nuestra habitación cuando Esme, nos interrumpió alarmada a mi lado.

- Edward… los Volturi… llegaron -estaba agitada, pero no por la carrera, si no por el susto. Mentalmente visualizó la casa desde lejos. Se oían voces, demasiadas para ser sólo de Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Y unas fragancias extras, de vampiros, pero no se distinguían bien.

Volturi. Cuánto me enfermaban. No iba a permitir que se siguieran entrometiendo en la vida de mi familia. No saldrían victoriosos esta vez.

Bella, no reaccionó, si no que se quedó tranquila y serena y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía a Renesmee en brazos.

- Ha cortar cabezas -dijo.


	10. Planes, medidas precipitadas

**Planes. Medidas precipitadas.**

**Edward POV:**

Sí, eso haríamos. Le arrancaríamos la cabeza a todos y cada uno de los Volturi. Saldríamos ilesos, eso lo sabía.

- Pero Edward, ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? No podremos contra ellos. Son más que nosotros, ¡la guardia entera esta en casa! No podemos atacar a menos que… oh, claro -dijo cayendo en la cuenta, mientras yo le sonreía y enseñaba mis colmillos.

- Y estoy yo -dijo Bella-, los podré detener lo suficiente.

- Exacto -aunque debía admitir que esa idea no me gustaba mucho.

- Solo necesitaremos un poco de suerte y adiós realeza -dijo Bella.

- Bien esto es lo que haremos -tenía un plan infalible para esto, esería pan comido-. Bien, como es posible que todos hayan vuelto como la ultima vez -que tanto detestaba-, hay que ocuparse primero de los más peligrosos: Jane, Alec, Renata y tal vez Chelsea. Aunque también están Demetri, Heidi, Afton y por supuesto Aro y Cayo. Bella -que se había quedado viendo a Nessie. Ella asintió, sabía su puesto de antemano-, tú harás lo de siempre, nos protegerás a todos. Es posible que ya todos en la casa se hayan repartido a sus presas, pero aun así sobran, y demasiados. Necesitamos refuerzos, mmm…

- Los lobos -dijo rápidamente Renesmee. _"Avisemos a Jacob, papi"._

Bella, que aún miraba a nuestra hija, fijó la mirada un momento en el limbo, segundos después volvió a mirarme directamente a los ojos. No supe qué era lo que pensaba porque al momento en que tomo a Nessie en brazos activó su escudo alrededor de nosotros cuatro.

- Sí, ellos siempre están dispuestos a ayudarnos… -musitó Esme. No parecía muy convencida en dejar que los metamorfos acudiean en la guerra, al igual que no quería que hubiera una-. No, no podemos exponerlos de esa forma, no sería justo obligarlos a hacer eso, ellos no…

- Esme -interrumpió Bella-, ellos siempre han querido y se han ofrecido en apoyarnos en este tipo de… situaciones. No creo que se opongan o que se vean obligados ni mucho menos.

- Tal vez. Pero no creo que sea fácil convencerlos después de haberlos echado de la casa -repliqué- ¿alguna otra sugerencia?

Una idea se estaba cociendo en la mente de Bella, era seguro; conocía esa expresión. Y yo, intentaba descifrar el plan de ataque.

Me tomó por sorpresa:

Ya que, como yo estaba tan concentrado observando a Bella, cavilar en sus entrañas, no tenía noción de mi entorno al igual que ella, pero estaba más que convencido de que Esme, sí que se había percatado, porque cuando me fijé en ella estaba muy tensa.

_"Tal vez ya no necesiten ayuda, después de todo ya estamos aquí" _ésa voz, ésa mente, me resultaban tan familiares, aquellos días de su presencia con nosotros, me traían muy malos recuerdos.

No había escuchado acercarse a ese ser…

* * *

><p><em>Listo, nuevo capítulo. Sé que no hay perdón por el retraso, pero resulta que aquí su servidora ha tenido unos <span>pequeños problemas<span> con su nuevo horario escolar y tiene que ir a las 7am a la escuela, llegar a casa a las 12 o 2 de la tarde y volver a las 4 o 7 de la noche a la escuela y no le dá tiempo ni de respirar :s Por su comprensión, gracias. El lunes es día inhábil so, habrá capítulo el lunes ¡Síiiiiiiiiii! :B_  
><em>Y gracias a los que esperaron capi y siguen leyendo, muchas gracias igual a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior creí que se habían olvidado de mí:'( ya veo que no:) Jajaja.<em>  
><em>Nos vemos en los reviews ñ.ñ<em>


	11. Sorpresa, situaciones inesperadas

**Sorpresa. Cosas inesperadas.**

**Edward POV:**

Estaban a unos metros de la cabaña, esperando nuestra bienvenida. Pero había algo raro en su posición, no era como si hubieran venido desde la casa, estaban en el sentido contrario; desde las entrañas del bosque. Eso me esperaba. Tomados por sorpresa.

- Tenemos compañía -dijo Esme.

_"¿Querías refuerzos? Únete a mí y las tendrás, Edward". _Dijo de nuevo la misma voz de la mente.

- Qué agradable sorpresa -dije algo así como divertido.

- Jo, vamos que el tiempo se nos acaba -dijo Bella que ya había reconocido el aroma de…

- Benjamín y Tía no van a ayudar -gritó Nessie- ¡sí!

- Exacto jovencita, ¿a qué otra cosa vendríamos si no fuera que para pelear, eh? -Benjamín y Tía se acercaban desde el patio de la cabaña.

- Bueno, aun así, solicitaremos ayuda de los metamorfos. Nos adelantaremos y, ustedes dos -señalé a Esme y a mi pequeña preciosa hija-, irán a buscarlos. Confío en que estarán a salvo, y cuando terminen no se acerquen a la casa, esperen a aquí, o mejor aún, pidan permiso para quedarse un rato en La Push, no creo que Billy se oponga.

- Correcto -respondió Esme.

Benjamín y Tía estaban frente a mí en el umbral de la puerta principal.

- Sí, papi.

- Me gustaría decirte lo mismo a ti Bella -le dije-, pero te necesito que entres en acción.

- Por mí, mejor -respondió la aludida.

Nos despedimos de Renesmee y Esme, y emprendimos el camino junto con nuestros nuevos compañeros hacia la gran guerra que sería llevada a cabo frente a nuestra casa.

Al cruzar el río, en la casa no se divisaba ningún signo de pelea. Todos estaban en el garaje. En una guardia perfecta junto con ¿Carlisle?, sí. Éste al frente, Jasper y Emmett a cada flanco y Alice y Rosalie un paso detrás cubriendo a su respectiva pareja. Todos serios.

A su frente, los oponentes estaban de igual forma. Jane con Alec y Demetri a cada lado, y Afton, Felix, Santiago y Corin en la retaguardia.

Nadie más.

Eso iba en contra lo normal en éstos casos. Me esperaba a toda la guardia y a sus habituales testigos.

¿Qué se traían entre manos?

* * *

><p><em>Lo prometido es deuda, lunes de leer lo que pily escribió hace mil años y sigue siendo nefasto y que nadie comenta. Aunque un pajarito me dijo que los próximos capítulos prometen ser dos renglones más largos 8)<em> _ dos pelitos más largos los capis no harán mal ¿verdad?_  
><em>Gracias por seguir leyendo, en serio, aunque no todos comenten perp ya qué. Ya casi llegamos a la mitad de la historia so, ajá, todavía quedan unos capis más :D<em>

_Y como plus, tengo otro fic de Twilight, es algo así como un crossover con Harry Potter solo son 4 capítulos, ya está terminado, se llama "Entrevista con el vampiro por Rita Skeeter" imagínense lo que quieran que crean que será (?)  
><em>


	12. Exposición

**Exposición**

**Bella POV:**

Nos acercamos a la altura de la guardia.

- Siempre y cuando acaten nuestras leyes, Carlisle -dijo Jane algo irritada, al parecer venía repitiendo ese discurso desde hacía mucho tiempo-. Hola Edward, Bella. ¡Benjamín y Tía, qué sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí! -pero que voz tan alegre y empalagosa tenía ahora que reparaba en nosotros.

Edward solo asintió con la cabeza. Activé mi escudo alrededor de los demás Cullens, aunque me costó un poco de trabajo. Y nos unimos a su guardia.

- Así que -empezó Edward-, ¿pretenden que nos unamos a ustedes?

- Seguir nuestro régimen, más bien -corrigió Jane-. Tenemos bastante claro que no se nos unirán, nunca.

- Cierto, nunca.

¿Por qué seguir sus leyes? ¿Acaso no ya lo hacíamos? Y que no fueran a salir con el cuento de que tener nuevos poderes estaba prohibido, por favor.

- Creo Edward, que es lo mas conveniente para todos, como ya le he dicho a Carlisle hace unos momentos -dijo Jane.

- Somos libres de elegir a quién seguir y a quieé no, Jane -respondió Edward cortante.

- No me parece muy inteligente de su parte, Clan de Olympic -intervino Demetri-. Los de Denali no se opusieron a nuestra propuesta… tampoco los de Egipto -apuntó con la mirada a Benjamin y Tía-. Amun está dispuesto a seguir el nuevo régimen.

¿... Benjamín y Tía estaban de su lado?

Los miré de forma inquisitiva, dudando si quitar o no mi protección de ellos, ¿acaso traidores? No lo hice. Y no solo yo dudé, lo hicieron todos, a excepción de Edward que estaba mirando a Demetri con odio; al no mostrar forma de duda él, tampoco lo hizo Carlisle. Alice parecía abrumada. Pero todas esas expresiones y sentimientos se desvanecieron tan rápido así como vinieron.

Benjamín iba a protestar, pero una manada de lobos interrumpió su no discurso. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que habíamos venido. ¿Tan rápidas habían sido Renesmee y Esme, que llegaron tan rápido desde La Push? Pues sí que eran rápidas. La manada se situó alrededor nuestro, dejando bien definida la línea de separación de no más de tres metros y medio de distancia entre los Volturi y nosotros. En total eran diez metamorfos.

Jane retrocedió un paso dubitativa, y puso cara de asco. Seth rió. En cambio Jacob tenía cara de disculpas hacia Edward y a mí, pero yo le dije gracias solo con los labios y él desvió la mirada. Sam miraba a los Volturi y a Carlisle, Volturi, Carlisle, Volturi, Carlisle. Me pareció ver que Carlisle giraba su cabeza solo dos milímetros hacia la derecha y la volvió a fijar al frente; algo que casi no se notó. Pero fue suficiente para que Sam se quedara quieto. Entonces entendí, le había dicho que no. Después de todo Carlisle sí que se traía algo entre manos.

Pero había algo que seguía sin entender. Se suponía que toda la guardia venía por nosotros, y simplemente no había rastro de Aro, Cayo ni Marco. Y Jane había dicho "_Seguir nuestro régimen más bien"_ eso ya lo hacíamos, ¿o es que había querido decir otra cosa? Todos parecían entender a la perfección, yo seguía siendo la más lenta. A menos que…

- No matamos a Chelsea por nada ¿no? -me interrumpió de mi plática interior Jane, ¿dijo que habían matado a Chelsea?-, eso por fin nos abrió los ojos. Todo este tiempo habíamos estado atados a Aro, Cayo y Marco por su culpa, y sin darnos cuenta de que era en contra de nuestra voluntad. Hasta Afton comprendió que en realidad no la amaba; por eso ha aceptado venir con nosotros, y no quedarse en ése mugroso castillo llenos de vejetes chiflados. Desafortunadamente Heidi y Renata no se lo tomaron así y se quedaron a seguir obedeciéndolos, mientras que las esposas huyeron a Singapur, nos dice Demetri, pero en realidad nadie nunca tomó enserio a ese par de inútiles.

Así que, a los Volturi los habían traicionado sus propios reclutas, quien lo diría. Y ahora formaban su propio reino.

- Los cinco que quedaron fueron sometidos a mí y a Alec -éste esbozo una gran sonrisa maliciosa-. Hubiese sido más sano matarlos, pero la verdad es que no somos tan crueles.

Podía sentir cómo entre los gemelos trataban de atacarme, de derribar mi burbuja, pero no podían.

Edward rechinó los dientes.

- No nos haremos responsables de las consecuencias de sus actos, no nos importa lo que hayan hecho, no seremos sus seguidores.

- Ni de nadie más -concluyó Carlisle.

Alec y Jane ponían todas sus fuerzas por derrumbarme, y yo me seguía oponiendo aunque ya estuviera muy cansada, la verdad es que tenía tiempo que no ejercitaba mi mente. Y me estaba costando mucho.

"_Mami, mami"_, escuché la voz de mi hija en la cabeza, _"Mami resiste, yo te ayudo"_, se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte y su aroma también lo sentía más definido, creo que empezaba a delirar. Volteé a la izquierda por donde se aparecieron los lobos y, comprendí que en realidad mi pequeña hija estaba ahí dando saltitos en los brazos de Esme; las dos parecían unos ángeles iluminados por una luz inexistente, pero no las había escuchado acercarse.

Me sobresaltó tanto que estuvieran expuestas a ese peligro que por un momento mi escudo flaqueó, pero como estaba muy oxidada de este ejercicio se desprendió por completo, quedando totalmente expuesta al igual que todos.

Lo último que vi fue que Edward y Jacob se abalanzaban sobre Jane y Alec, respectivamente, y así, dandi comienzo de la guerra tan esperada…


	13. Viejo amigo

_Tírenme tomatazos si quieren, este capítulo es algo extraño y tiene algo de longitud. Bajo advertencia no hay engañ_o...  
><em>Los veo es los reviews :)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Viejo amigo<span>**

**Esme POV:**

Salimos corriendo a toda prisa Nessie y yo rumbo a La Push. Edward, Bella, Benjamín y Tía se dirigieron a la casa, a enfrentarse a los Volturi, ya que era muy posible que no los lograran detener.

El recorrido se hizo muy tardío, nos retrasamos mucho. Nessie, no paraba de correr en sentido contrario de La Push, para que después de unos segundos se regresara. Por un lado quería ayudar a enfrentarse a los Volturi y por otro tenía demasiadas ganas de ver a Jacob y saber que estaba bien, ya que desde el día de su cumpleaños no lo veía. Iba y venía. Iba y venía. Después de varias vueltas la cargué en mi espalda, pero aun así, yo corría y al instante ella ya estaba de vuelta volando por los árboles del bosque en sentido contrario. Si pudiera me sacaría canas verdes ese pequeño monstro; mi semivampira favorita. Mi nieta.

Seguimos así un rato más, para entonces ya nos acercábamos a la línea divisora. Entonces ahora llamaríamos a la manada, aunque la verdad esperaba que ya nos estuvieran esperando, creí que nos reconocerían por el olor y llegarían a nuestro encuentro, pero no fue así. Así que, nos atrevimos a traspasar la franja invisible a buscarlos; no creía que hubiera problema, no en estas situaciones.

- Puede que esten en La Push, tragando como siempre -sugirió Nessie.

- Sí, vayamos -dije.

Y emprendimos camino.

A unos kilómetros antes de llagar al pueblo, sentí un suave olor, que igualmente ya conocía: vampiro.

Nessie y yo nos paramos en seco. Entregamos por completo nuestros sentidos, y nos quedamos muy atentas. Algo se había movido en los matorrales por el norte. Renesmee brincó y se escondió en mis brazos. Otro sonido. Unas matas se movieron más adelante. Cambiaba de posición.

Nessie tomó mi cara con una mano. "_Abue, ¿quién es?"_, susurró.

- No lo sé…, mmm… espera, hum sí. Conozco ese aroma. -olfateé bien el área. Y claro que conocía ese fluido- ¡No puede ser! -solté de golpe.

- ¡Oh! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es? -decía aterrada Nessie, mientras me jalaba el cabello con sus manitas.

Aún con Renesmee en mis brazos, empecé a girar sobre mi eje, prestando la más precisa y exacta atención, para localizar la posición del vampiro, tal vez enemigo, aunque quién sabe qué hacía en terreno de la manada. El no tener brisa no me ayudaba mucho en esta tarea. Y sin contar también que en realidad nunca he sido buena olfateadora. Avancé unos pasos hacia La Push, muy sigilosamente, pasaron unos segundos.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo! -saltó detrás de mí.

- ¡Ahhh! -gritó aterrada Nessie al mismo tiempo, un grito muy agudo, como de alguien a quien están a punto de matar después de haberla torturado.

- No pequeña niña, no. No te asustes, yo he venido a proteger…te -dijo, era imposible, no podía ser cierto. Nessie se aferró aún más a mí.

- ¿Laurent? -inquirí- ¿Qué no ya habías muerto? -me sentí muy grosera, pero la sorpresa me habpia ganado.

Laurent estaba desaliñado y llevaba la ropa sucia y rasgada.

- Oh, no querida. Yo he venido a protegerlas. Y sí, soy yo, el mismísimo -parecía ebrio y llevaba una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Renesmee me apretó aun más y puso una mano en mi cuello.

Me preguntó, si ese era Laurent del que siempre había escuchado hablar. Laurent, al que Jacob había asesinado por querer atacar a su madre. Laurent, el ex compañero de James y Victoria.

Yo le respondí con un suave _"si", _pero creo que Laurent no se habría dado cuenta aun así lo gritase, porque estaba entretenido persiguiendo una mariposa que le huía.

Nessie retiró su mano de mi cuello y la colocó en mi oreja, se acercó y me dijo.

- Se comporta peor que Aro -sacudí la cabeza en un _"claro que sí"_.

Laurent regresó.

- Mis señoras permítanme llevarlas por el camino correcto -dijo. E hizo una inclinación hacia nosotras.

Laurent cruzó su brazo con el mío y me dirigió hacia el lado opuesto de a donde nos dirigíamos.

- Laurent -dije.

- ¿Sí, mi señora? -inquirió con total jovialidad.

- Vamos en el camino opuesto -le dije.

Era raro seguirle el juego, podría ser una trampa, además, ¡se suponía que estaba muerto!, o eso se suponía, porque se veía muy real, pero algo así como desquiciado. Me dirán loca igual, peroconfié en que no nos haría daño.

- No, claro que no -se alarmó-. Tengo que llevarlas de vuelta a casa, no se pueden andar solas por estos lindes; ¡hay criaturas muy peligrosas! -se agitó-. Oh, son muy malvadas y además intentan asesinarte, son una terribles bestias, sí, ¡bestias! ¡No puedo permitir que les hagan nada! -gritaba.

- Pero es que tenemos que ir a...

- No, mi señora -me cortó-, yo les respeto mucho a ustedes y su preciosa niña inmortal, pero por favor, no. No vayan, ahí existen los hombre lobo -pobre, él no sabía nada.

Renesmee soltó una pequeña risa, casi inaudible.

- Sí, hay mucho peligro -dije-. ¿Por qué caminamos tan despacio?

- Bueno, mi señora, mis servicios son muy completos, emm; debo decirle que esos monstruos me tienen… miedo -decía dubitativamente.

Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo había estado escondido.

- Ajá, y si le tienen miedo, ¿por qué nos regresamos? -inquirí- Mejor voy, no creo que nos hagan nada si nos acompañas -en realidad lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue que debería dejarlo aquí e irme con Nessie a La Push. Muy bien que pude noquearlo; pero ni siquiera sabía si puede noquear a un vampiro. Me estaba dando miedo y desconfianza, parecía que había enloquecido. Si nunca lo mataron quería decir que llevaba como dos años refugiado. ¿Y si yo lo mataba? No, eso hubiera sido muy cruel. La verdad, no sabía qué hacer.

Miré con cara de complicidad a Nessie pero al parecer andaba en las mismas que yo.


	14. Argumentos

**Argumentos**

**Esme POV:**

Me rendí. Su brazo era fuerte, y por más que pusiera resistencia no cedía. No podía arrastrarlo hacia atrás.

- Esta bien. Vamos a casa, pero a la de Edward y Bella -esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

La verdad era que Laurent necesitaba ropa nueva y un buen baño, aunque por lo general los vampiros no necesitamos de uno; seguro que el río le encantaría. Y, oh Dios, ahora que lo miraba bien me daba cuenta de que tenía unas ojeras muy profundas y de un morado muy intenso, los ojos los tenía muy negros; nunca había visto unos ojos tan cargados de sed. No lo había notado, porque con su color de piel era casi invisible, pero ahí estaba la prueba de no haber probado sangre en semanas o en meses, tal vez.

- Laurent, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes sin salir a cazar? -inquirí, casi lo regañe.

Su postura de buen mayordomo se fue junto con su gran sonrisa.

- Tiene demasiado, Esme -sacudió y bajó la cabeza, ahora hablaba en serio-. Creo que la última vez fue como hace tres meses, y sólo un mísero ciervo; por cierto, tienen un sabor horrible -me soltó del brazo, ahora caminaba más lento, con los pulgares dentro de los bolsillos de los vaqueros rotos-. Lo siento Esme, la verdad es que eso de ser vegetariano no es lo mio, no se me dá…

- Oh querido, no tienes porqué disculparte, no todos los vampiros tienen que ser… vegetarianos -estuve apunto de decir buenos.

Le sonreí y le di un abrazo.

- Gracias Esme -me devolvió la sonrisa y el abrazo-. ¿Y bueno quién es esta pequeña niña? -cambió el tema -. Veo que no es humana, sin embargo, tiene un olor exquisito, ¿o es que es una niña inmortal? Tiene buen comportamiento, ¿no? ¿Qué dijo Aro al respecto?, ¿o es que aun no se entera? Los Cullen portándose mal de nuevo, ¿eh?

- No nada de eso Laurent -le recriminé.

- Entonces...

- Pues verás...

Le conté todo lo sucedido desde que creíamo que había muerto. De que al fin vencimos a Victoria. De que Bella y Edward se casaron…

- Enserio creí que la había dejado, de verdad, aunque al final se rendiría y terminaría por matarla -comentó.

Le conté de que Edward tuvo una hija con Bella aún siendo ella humana y que casi muere. Que la pequeña Renesmee estaba imprimada de Jacob, -en ese punto, Laurent se mostró algo distante y no quiso demasiados detalles; los hombres lobo le traian malos recuerdos. También le expliqué el don de Nessie y lo sucedido dos años antes. Al principio estaba algo desconfiado en tocar a Nessie, pero al final se cedió.

- Magnífico, preciosa -los dos congeniaron muy bien.

A Nessie le encantó la compañía de Laurent, a pesar de su crítica anterior, le encantó poder jugar de nuevo con alguien, cuando a Laurent se le ocurrió ponerse en plan de un loco otra vez, con Renesmee en los brazos y ella mostrándole otros juegos que conocía.

Cuando volvió a la normalidad sin darse cuanta él mismo, retomó la conversación. Le conté lo que sucedió en al bosque cuando cazaban Bella, Jacob y Renesmee y los vio Irina, su venganza y el final de ella. Del nuevo don o poder de Edward, y de que aun no contábamos con la ayuda de Carlisle porque no había vuelto a la casa…

- Esme, seguro que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Carlisle es un buen hombre, me di cuenta en lo poco que lo conocí. Y eso de que Edward tenga nuevos poderes, suena genial.

Y por ultimo le conté, lo que nos había llevado a Nessie y a mí, hasta el bosque.

Se detuvo.

- ¿Los Volturi? Tengo que ayudar a Bella y Edward, Esme ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Se los debo -y era cierto. Se los debía. 

- Sí, es cierto, por seguirte el jueguito se me olvidó. Tenemos que avisar a la manada. La verdad es que creí que reconocerían el olor y vendrían pero veo que no están en guardia. Pero primero tienes que cazar algo, no quiero que te mueras de hambre, Laurent.

- Bueno, ustedes vayan a buscarlos y yo mientras veo qué cazo, las espero, ¿vale? -lo miré acusadoramente.- Nada de humanos -dijo.

- Sabes que está prohibido, Laurent -le dije apuntándole con un dedo acusador.

- ¿Siempre eres así, tan… maternal? -preguntó.

Sonreí.

- Ya me lo habían dicho. Sí, supongo. A todos los veo como a unos hijos.

- Menos a Carlisle -bromeó.

- Sí, por supuesto.

Y emprendimos camino hacia La Push, de nuevo.

No me había percatado pero Renesmee se había quedado dormida en mis brazos.

- Nessie, Nessie, despierta. Ya vamos a ver a Jake -le dije.

Su carita se iluminó.

- Sí, vamos -saltó de mis brazos y salió disparada hacia el pueblo.

La perdimos de vista, pero no a su rastro. No pudimos igualar su paso, pues era muy rápida, pero no tan ágil.

- Eh, ¿Laurent? -empecé.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué, cuando nos viste te comportabas tan extraño? -inquirí, algo curiosa y tímida.

- Bueno Esme, pues supongo que cuando uno pasa demasiado tiempo bajo tierra y agua, se llega a volver un poco loco. Los hombre lobo me tiene traumado, por poco y no escapo, eran cinco lo recuero bien -y cómo no-. Y bueno, a veces deliro, pero muy pocas veces me doy cuenta y no mucho me puedo controlar. Pero ahora sí que estoy con mis seis sentidos -soltó una gran carcajada.

- Ay, Laurent, ¿Por qué no simplemente regresaste con Irina? -enseguida se calló.

- No lo sé. Creí que ya no me aceptarían de nuevo, había cambiado demasiadas veces de bando -tal vez había tocado un tema incómodo-. Eh, bueno, creo haber visto un puma por ahí, si me permites, bella dama -e hizo otra reverencia, pero esta vez estaba en sus cabales.

- Claro que sí, debo de alcanzar a Renesmee.

- Hum, Renesmee, lindo nombre -dijo pronunciando sílaba por sílaba - Re-nes-mee, Ren-esmee ¿el final es por Esme? -comentó.

- Así es.

- Lo sabía -y me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

En todo el camino hacia la casa de Billy no vi rastro de la manada, pero en las escaleras de la entrada me encontré a Nessie llorando a no poder más.


	15. Te extraño

_Solo un aperitivo para ver ya lo que sucede en la casa Cullen con los Volturi ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Te extraño<strong>

**Esme POV:**

- Oh, Nessie, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Dónde esta Jake? -la abracé y la cargué.

- Billy, me dijo que Jake se había ido, hace unos minutos -tenía la cara roja y no paraba de llorar.

- Quiere decir que reconocieron a los Volturi -le dije.

- Sí -dijo entre sollozos-, para ahí iban.

- De seguro, Ness. ¿Y por qué lloras?

Escondió su rostro en mi cabello, con los ojos hinchados y puso una manita en mi mejilla.

Me mostró que extrañaba mucho a Jacob, que tenía demasiado tiempo sin verlo.

**Renesmee POV:**

Todavía seguía sintiéndome culpable con Jacob porque lo hubieran echado de la casa, y ahora ya no podría disculparme y saber que aún me quería, porque no sabía si eso era posible ya que no entendía por completo lo de la imprimación. Mucho menos lo podría ver, extrañaba abrazar su gran cuerpo; su olor, tan exquisito; su voz, tan dulce; su cariño, que siempre me hacía sentir mejor; que estuviera todo el día jugando conmigo, y yo, le mordiera las manos y brazos y que luego se riera de mí; extrañaba salir a cazar y hacer competencias de quién tomaba la presa mas grande y al final del día, dormir en el sillón de la sala, abrazados, sintiendo su alta temperatura en mi cuerpo.

Lo extrañaba tanto así como lo quería…

Quería ir con Jacob, quería buscarlo, quería tenerlo cerca, quería que estuviera conmigo, ahora.

Lo extrañaba tanto, es difícil no hacerlo cuando todos los que te rodean son adultos. Él es mi mejor y lo quiero mucho, y no sabía si él me seguía queriendo, después de todo lo que pasó. En esos momentos debía de estar enfrentándose a los Volturi en contra de su propia voluntad.

**Esme POV:**

Y siguió así por mucho más tiempo. Ahora, después de haberse desahogado, estaba un poco más calmada, pero las lágrimas silenciosas seguían brotando.

La consolé igualmente, pero todo lo que le dije, ya lo sabía, y no le sirvió de mucho. Aun así no dejó de llorar.

Era muy triste verla así, me rompía el corazón, pobre niña. Pero si a eso íbamos, creo que yo estaba en las misma con Carlisle, esa pequeña llamada me había efeactado muchísimo. Pero eso no importaba ahora.

Tenía que sacar a Ness de allá y llevarla a la cabaña y, además tenía que ver qué hacía yo con Laurent. Esperaba que no diera problemas su reaparición.

Saqué a Renesmee del pueblo, ya no teníamos nada qué hacer ahí. Y nos adentramos al bosque a buscar a nuestro nuevo huésped.

**Renesmee POV:**

Me alegró saber que pronto vería a Laurent de nuevo, pues sus momentos de locura, me hacían recordar a los que _solía _pasar con Jacob.

Esa idea me hizo entristecer aún más, y volví a empezar el llanto, solo que ahora estaba lleno de agonía y era muy silencioso.

Esme no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir corriendo, dos segundos después se detuvo en seco, justo un metro de pasar la línea divisora, que ya para estas alturas, no debería de valer mucho, ¿o si? ¿Y si la ignorancia e indiferencia de Jake hacia mí, hacía que las fronteras fuesen mucho mas marcadas ahora? Era una idea terrible, pero sentía que podía pasar de todo en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! -grité desaforadamente en los brazos de mi abuela.


	16. ¡Guerra!

**¡Guerra!**

**Bella POV:**

"Mami, mami",_ escuché la voz de mi hija en la cabeza, _"Mami resiste, yo te ayudo",_ se escuchaba más fuerte cada vez y su aroma también lo sentía más definido, creo que empezaba a delirar. Volteé a la izquierda por donde se aparecieron los lobos y, comprendí que en realidad mi pequeña hija estaba ahí dando saltitos en los brazos de Esme; las dos parecían unos ángeles iluminados por una luz inexistente, pero no las había escuchado acercarse._

_Me sobresaltó tanto que estuvieran expuestas a ese peligro que por un momento mi escudo flaqueó, pero como estaba muy oxidado este ejercicio se desprendió por completo, quedándo totalmente expuesta al igual que todos._

_Lo ultimo que vi fue que Edward y Jacob se abalanzaron a Jane y Alec, respectivamente, y así, el comienzo de la guerra tan esperada…"_

**Edward POV:**

Alec y Jane juntaban sus fuerzas contra mi Bella, que según yo presentía, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantener su escudo alrededor de todos. Bella se distrajo un momento, y no sé que fue lo que pasó pero al instante, yo ya podía leerle el pensamiento, donde suplicaba que no le hicieran nada a su hija; y ella quedó tendida en el suelo. Supe que aquí empezaba todo.

Jacob y yo nos abalanzamos contra Alec y Jane, y estos cayeron al suelo, tal cual estatua, inmóviles y duros.

**Alice POV:**

Bella cayó tendida al suelo pero no parecía que la pasara nada, pasaron dos minutos y seguía ahí tirada sin abrir los ojos. Cargué a Bella y la llevé a la parte lateral de la casa, había sido un fuerte impacto, y ahora no dejaba de moverse. La estaban torturando.

Jane había sido atacada al instante por Edward y Alec por Jacob, ¿Cómo podían luchar y torturar al mismo tiempo? Era imposible. Pero yo no estaba ahí para ver qué sucedia.

**Edward POV:**

No se movieron, solo sus rojos ojos cargados de ira y enojo, que dirigían a todos lados sin sentido. Traté de morder a Jane, y lo mismo hizo Jacob con su presa, pero no pudimos atravesarles la piel. La piel más dura que había sentido, eran roca, roca auténtica, imposible de traspasar. La golpeé y pateé, pero a mí fue al que le dolió el golpe. Ella solo giraba los ojos. Alto. Se detuvieron detrás de mi: en Bella, que solo se había quedado tirada, inmóvil y ahora Alice la llevaba lejos del alboroto. Al momento en que Jane la miró, Bella empezó a gritar y a estrangularse de dolor. La mataban con la mirada.

**Alice POV:**

Bella gritaba horriblemente y no cesaban sus movimientos bruscos. Entre gritos y sollozos escuché que suplicaba…

- Renesmee, Renesmee, no. No le hagan nada, ¡a ella no! ¡no! ¡Ness, Ness!

- Por Dios, Bella, ella está a salvo, está con Esme.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Renesmee y… Esme -gritaba-. Llegaron… estaban ahí… ¡Ahhh!

- ¡No, Bella! Yo no las vi. ¡Que no!

- Renesmee… ¡Ah!

¿De qué demonios hablaba? Jamás vi aparecer Renesmee y Esme. Se supone que habían ido a buscar a la manada y luego…

Me fui.

_"Esme y… ¿Laurent? Sí, Laurent parecía ser, platicaban tranquilamente. Esme le decía a él que debería cazar algo. Iban corriendo por al bosque y Nessie no iba con ellos"._

Oh por Dios, no lo creo, no lo creo. ¡Qué horror! ¡Qué horror! ¿Cuántos años? Tanto tiempo…

- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! -grité-. ¡Me estoy volviendo vieja! Mis visiones son una estupidez, jamás creí que podría pasar. Se supone que no debería pasar. Veo revoltijos, el pasado mezclado con… ¿el futuro? -¡no, no, no!- ¿Cómo puedo ver a Laurent? Osea, Laurent. ¿O será que ahora veo al pasado? ¿Y eso de qué serviría?

¿Qué me fallaba ahora?

**Edward POV:**

Jane podría estar paralítica, pero su cerebro aún funcionaba, podía escuchar su atención enfocaba en Bella, así como sus ojos y, su don. Aun seguía teniendo voluntad para torturar, pero ¿y Alec? Lo miré. Estaba en las mismas condiciones, tenía la vista fija en Jacob, pero a éste no parecía afectarle en absoluto. Tal vez su don no era compatible con metamorfos.

Por otro lado, Emmett y Sam, se enfrentaban a Demetri.

Jasper y Embry, a Felix.

Rosalie, Collin y Leah, contra Corin.

Quil y Jared, hacia Afton.

Seth, Paul y Brady, contra Santiago.

Tres de los lobos más jóvenes se habían ido justo cuando comenzaron todos a moverse, y los otros tres ayudaban a los demás.

Escuché gritar a Alice, pero no le pasaba nada. Carlisle había ido a su encuentro. Misteriosamente desde que lo vi, pensaba en otras cosas que no fuera atacar, generalmente se concentraba mucho en este tipo de situaciones.

Yo seguía arrodillado junto al cuerpo de piedra, igual Jacob, sin saber qué hacer con ellos. Alec clavó la vista en uno de los tres lobos jóvenes que se quedaron, el lobo cayó y no se volvió a mover. Eso parecía ser que los metamorfos no eran inmunes al don. Pero y… ¿Jacob?

Los otros dos lobos se abalanzaron hacia Alec, esta vez, parecía que igualmente caerían, por un momento se tambalearon, pero con algo de fuerza se recuperaron y no les pasó nada. Pero tampoco a Alec.

Benjamin les tiraba bombas de agua a las estatuas, pero no se ahogaban. Les encendió fuego, y nada. Los envolvió en un tornado de tierra, los hermanos se elevaron y rodaron por el aire, quedaron negros por el polvo y el lodo, pero ni un pelo se les movió de lugar; solo los ojos que seguían moviéndose por todos lados, pero no. Jane fijaba la vista todavía en Bella y Alec, Alec en… ¡Tía! Que hasta esa momento estaba más que ocupada protegiéndose a sí misma, pero para cuando puse mi atención en ella, ya estaba a unos metros de distancia de Jasper, tendida en el suelo.

Benjamin con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tuvo, aventó al asesino de su pareja hacia el bosque y corrió tras él. Lo que me hizo recordar que yo también podía hacer eso. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Pero yo solo hacía ese tipo de cosas al estar feliz, así que traté de pensar en algo agradable…

A Jane le dio mucho coraje que tiraran a su hermano al bosque separándolo de ella. Y buscó venganza.

- ¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡AAAAHHHH! -el grito de Bella me taladró la cabeza, no podía pensar en algo feliz cuando a ella la torturaban-. ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! -gritaba de dolor incontenido.

Bien, si no podía levitarla, podía consumirla en fuego, ya que me había enfurecido. Aunque claro eso ya lo había intentado Benjamin, pero no con la rabia que sentía yo ahora.

Lo único que hice fue concentrarme en este mismo instante y la pedregosidad que envolvía a la Volturi se fue coloreando de un rojo intenso, brillante y ardiente. Empezando por los pies, la roca se fue ablandando, poco a poco, hasta convertirse en un asco de mezcla. Se desangraba en fuego, los zapatos se consumieron, dejando a la vista unos pies blancos tranparentes y fríos, como la misma nieve. Y pronto igualmente los tobillos y parte de las pantorrillas. Cada segundo era más lento y forzoso. La lava se extendía por todo el suelo, en un simétrico y recto río hacia la hoguera, donde yacían los cuerpos de Corin y Santiago.

- ¡AAAAHHHH! -gritaba Bella, era insoportable, ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a ella, y a mí no? No había tiempo de pensar en eso, primero tenía que acabar con Jane.

Tiré el cuerpo de piedra hacia la hoguera, para que se terminara de consumir, pero no le pasaba nada. Lo que sí, fue que la roca que se le derretía cada vez más lento seguía saliendo a chorros, y litros y litros de lava se sumergían en la especidad del bosque, el río llegaba ya a metro y medio de anchura. Los cuerpos de Félix y Demetri cayeron al fuego.

Había terminado todo.


	17. Vida y muerte, mortal e inmortal

**Vida y muerte. Mortal e inmortal**

**Bella POV:**

Después de que Alice gritara como loca (algo sobre que empezaba a envejecer), llegó Carlisle para ver qué ocurría, que por cierto estaba muy raro. O tal vez se debiera por lo que estaba ocurriendo, o sea estábamos en plena lucha y bueno, había pasado una semana de la última vez que lo había visto, sí, aunque pareciera que había pasado más tiempo desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Renesmee, pero definitivamente había algo más.

Carlisle calmó a Alice y luego se ocupó de mí. Alice dijo que iba a buscar a Renesmee y a Esme, y se fue.

Pero mientras sucedía todo esto, yo me retorcía y chillaba, sabía que no debía de gritar, porque sería torturante para Edward, pero es que el dolor iba y venía, cuando parecía que por fin Jane ya no podía seguir arrasando conmigo, una oleada de tortura más fuerte me invadía de nuevo.

Carlisle no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, y lo único que pudo fue sostenerme y tratar de que no me retorciera tanto. Mientras me decía que tratara de calmarme y poner resistencia. Claro que lo hice, pero fue en vano tratar de poner mi escudo, porque mientras no me pudiera mantener en pie, era imposible activarlo.

- ¿Carlisle? -pude decir, con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Sí, Bella? -respondió al instante.

Mi respiración se agitó y contuve un grito, pero al final sonó como si estuviera reteniendo un repentino ataque de histeria. Respiré otra vez agitada dos veces y dije:

- ¿Por qué… por qué Alice dijo que iría a buscar a Esme y a Renesmee?

- Dijo que las había visto… bueno, solo a Esme, en una en una rara situación, por eso gritaba.

- Pero… pero… ¡ay! -tuve que apretar con fuerza los dientes para no gritar-. Pero si ya estaban aquí, por eso… por eso Jane, aprovechó a que me distraje cuando las vi, y... y me atacó.

- ¿Segura de que las viste? -se apartó un poco para verme bien la cara- Bella…

- Sí, segura -Carlisle frunció el ceño.

- Bella, ni Esme ni Renesmee estaban acá, no han venido. Nadie las vio. Bella, tal vez deliraste un poco y…

- No… ¡AAAHHH! No… ¡AH! Yo las vi, yo las vi… ay -mi respiración se agitaba y aunque no me podía dar un para cardiaco, me asustaba mucho tener que estar convulsionando y retorciéndome. Repentinamente, así como vino, la tortura se fue. Y fui capaz de sentir un poco de paz en mi cuerpo.

Se me olvidó de que estábamos hablando y le pedí a Carlisle que me ayudara a ponerme en pie. Pero un fuerte tornado de aire y tierra, acompañado por otro retortijante dolor, el más fuerte que había sentido en todo el día, hicieron que me estampara contra la pared de vidrio de la casa, lo que hizo que se rompiera, y los miles de fragmentos de vidrio volaron por todos lados. Carlisle corrió a ayudarme a levantar, pero como no pude pararme, me cargó hasta donde me había dejado Alice, pero muy cerca del bosque, para evitar posibles accidentes futuros. Rosalie se acercó, y detrás de ella venían Seth y Leah en forma humana.

- Ay no, Bella. Bella -dijo Rosalie sujetándome por los brazos.

- Jane está en la fogata, vi cuando Edward la tiró. No puede seguir… torturándote -dijo Seth.

- Además era de piedra -terció Rosalie.

- Igual Alec, y mató… mató a Killen -sollozó Leah y salió corriendo con las manos cubriéndole la cara.

¿Qué? ¿Quién rayos era Killen?

- El nuevo _amigo _de Leah, un nuevo miembro de la manada -dijo Seth, su´pongo que mi cara debió de reflejar la confusión que tenía.

- Oh, pobre -musitó Rosalie para mi asombro, pero ella no lo notó, ya que mi cara tenía dolor grabado encima de nuevo.

- ¿Qué? Creo que el trabajo en equipo me hizo comprenderla mejor -dijo ante la mirada inquisitora de Carlisle- Leah necesita un poco más de compasión estando entre tantos hombres.

Y ahora el asombrado fue Seth, que no había reaccionado de ninguna forma, aún.

- Eso sí que no. Leah podrá necesitar todo de nosotros, menos compasión -dijo imitando la voz de Rosalie-. Ni siquiera la conoces bien, sólo mataste a un chupasangre junto con ella, eso no las hace íntimas.

- No es cierto, perro. No sabes de lo que hablas -contradijo Rosalie, poniéndose en pie mirando fijamente a Seth.

- Claro que sí, rubiecita -él hizo lo mismo, se acercó a ella hasta quedar hombro con hombro y se quedaron mirando, pero su peleota fue interrumpida por un nuevo grito que no pude resistir.

- ¡AAAHHH! -los dos, Rosalie y Seth, en la misma posición en la que estaban, giraron sus cabezas hacia mí, pero fue tan imperceptible que ese momento pudo bien, no haber existido.

- Carlisle, ¿por qué no has hecho nada? ¿Por qué no la calmas? -gritó Rosalie, tumbándose de nuevo para sujetarme las extremidades.

- Es imposible Rose -dijo con toda calma el interpelado-, no la puedo sedar, no le haría efecto ningún medicamento, la única forma es sujetarla, pero no hacemos nada. solo hay que esperar a que acabe.

- Pero debe de haber alguna forma -chilló Rosalie-. Tiene que haberla.

- Iré a buscar a Esme, Reneesme y Alice, ya ha pasado todo -dijo Carlisle-. Rose, Bella ya no es más una humana, no podemos sedarla cada que esté en apuros -y salió disparado hacia el bosque.

Esas últimas palabras fueron como fuego para Rosalie. Al instante, me soltó y ya estaba pegada a la pared lateral de la casa. Aferrada, lloraba sin lagrimas.

- Yo quisiera que me hiciera efecto la morfina -dijo Rosalie en susurros-, quisiera sufrir rasguños, quisiera agotarme, quisiera dormir. ¡Quisiera ser humana!

Dicho esto, acto seguido, empezó a morderse el cuerpo y a arrancarse los pedazos de piel**,** caminando hacia al fuego. Seth, fue tras ella, pero recibió una patada. Vi cómo Emmett y Jasper, que acababan de tirar los cuerpos de Demetri y Félix respectivamente, trataron de sujetarla de las partes que quedaban, pero era tanta la rabia que sentía Rosalie, que echó a volar a Jasper. Y a Emmett, con un poco más de esfuerzo, pudo forzarle los brazos y tumbarlo.

Rosalie estaba toda comida, los pedazos de vampiro que había dejado en el camino, la seguían a donde ella fuera. Todos miraban expectantes. Yo aun retorciéndome, quién sabe porqué.

Emmett se volvió a tirar encima, tumbándola. Esta vez Edward le ayudó a sujetarla. Y, del suelo, las plantas salieron saltando y abrazando a Rosalie por las partes que quedaban, dejándola sin movilidad, momificada por las ramas. Rápidamente, los pedazos de vampiro tirados se le volvieron a unir al cuerpo, sin ninguna advertencia de haber sido arrancados.

Carlisle apareció a mi lado, junto con Esme, Alice, ¡y Renesmee! Oh, mi Reneesme. Y para mi gran sorpresa, Laurent, o alguien que se le parecía mucho, aunque era un vampiro sin lugar a dudas. Todos muy sonrientes, menos Carlisle, pero no les tardó mucho el gusto, con el solo hecho de verme tirada y retorciéndome, los cuatro tornaron un gesto de preocupación. Esme y mi pequeña hija, se agacharon a mi lado, contemplándome sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Carlisle fue a ver lo que sucedía en la hoguera, pero no se detuvo ahí…

**Alice POV:**

¿Por qué Rosalie estaba atada de pies a cabeza, por plantas? ¿Qué sucedia en la fogata? ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Por qué Bella no dejaba de torturarse? ¿Pero qué...? No podía creer qué era lo que veía.

Auxilio.


	18. Evasión

**Evasión**

**Jacob POV:**

Justo cuando ya habíamos terminado con todos, Rosalie decidió que era el mejor momento para ponerse a replicar sobre su humanidad y auto asesinarse. Pero claro, una menos es…

¡Rayos! Algo sucedía en el bosque ¡NO! No.

El bosque había estallado en llamas, como una bomba atómica. Oh no. Y yo aún seguía en forma de perro. Mientras retrocedía divisé la divina silueta de Reneesme, hermosa. Estaba agachada al lado de Bella, pero ésta seguía retorciéndose, el fuego se avivaba peligrosamente por los lindes del bosque y ellas se encontraban semiocultas en unos árboles de por ahí; no se habían dado cuenta. Edward pensaba lo mismo que yo. En menos de un segundo ya estábamos a un lado de cada una. Puse a Nessie en mi lomo y corrí hacia la casa, que ya no tenía el ventanal de vidrio, así que entré directo por ahí. El fuego llegó dos segundos después hasta donde se habían encontrado ellas.

Edward depositó a Bella en el sofá de la sala, pero ella ya no se retorcía ni convulsionaba, y al mismo tiempo Reneesme quitó sus brazos de mi cuello, se bajó de mí y fue a abrazar a su madre. Edward hizo lo mismo.

Yo quería hacerlo tambié, participar en aquella escena tan conmovedora. Pero me acababa de acordar de que, yo tenía prohibido acercármele a Nessie, de echo tenía prohibida la entrada a esta casa…

Seguramente visto desde fuera, yo parecía un simple perro faldero, sucio y despeinado ansioso de ser adoptado en la familia, como la mascota.

- Ven, Jake. Un abrazo de familia -dijo Edward, para mi gran sorpresa.

Estúpido chismoso hurgador de cabezas.

- Oh, vamos. No necesito leerte la mente, se te ve en la cara, aunque sea de perro. Lo necesitas.

Era imposible tratar con ellos. Me uní al abrazo sabiendo que ya estaba perdonado.

Pero al momento de eso, Edward se tensó en medio del abrazo.

- Jacob, quiero que te quedes acá -susurró, y salió corriendo disparado como una bala.

¿Y ahora, qué pasaba?

- Jacob, qué bueno que viniste -dijo Bella después de unos segundos-. Y demasiado rápido, ¿se encontraron en el camino?, ¿y por qué tardaron tanto en llegar ustedes, Nessie? Me tenían muy preocupada. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasé en el bosque? Alice tuvo que ir a buscarlas, y luego Carlisle. Mientras yo me retorcía como loca, no sé porqué, y tampoco sé porqué ahora no. Después Rosalie peleó con Seth y se despellejó toda, la ataron al piso. Por último regresaron y con alguien más y hubiera jurado que era Lau…

- Mamá -gritó Nessie-, ya cálmate. Estoy bien.

¿Dijo que si nos habíamos topado en el camino? ¿Nos fueron a buscar?

- Pero quiero saber qué es lo que pasó, mientras, mientras, yo… todo fue mi culpa -dijo Bella con la cabeza gacha-. Jake, perdóname. Sé que perdieron a uno de ustedes -se disculpó incapaz de mirarme o tocarme-. Lo siento tanto.

Se sentó en el sofá y posó a Nessie en sus piernas, agarrándola muy fuerte, mientras ella lloraba muy fuerte y se escondía en el cabello de su madre.

Nessie tenía los ojos muy hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando todo el día, cosa que creía imposible, ella no tenía razón para llorar, ¿por qué lloraba? No podía preguntárselo, no tenía forma de transformarme en humano sin quedar desnudo delante de ellas, ¡no llevaba los shorts! Pero aun así era arriesgado, quién sabe qué era lo que había hecho desaparecer a Edward y…

Nessie lloraba compulsivamente, Bella bien podría haber estado haciendo lo mismo pero afortunadamente no podía, me rompían el corazón. No podía verlas así. Inconscientemente una lágrima brotó de mi ojo izquierdo. Era todo tan triste. A cuántos no habían perdido hoy…

- Oh, Jake. Tu también lloras -dijo Bella sin saber que la razón era porque ellas lo hacían-. Lo siento muchísimo. Todo fue mi culpa.

Me acerqué más a ellas y Nessie se aferró más a los hombros de Bella. Creo que era por mí.

Traté de acariciarla con mi pelaje, pero ella brincó hacia el otro lado del sofá. Me volví a acercar pero ella salió de la sala corriendo. Me evadía.

"Nessie", traté pero solo hubo un feo gemido, casi ladrido, que hizo que ella se fuera corriendo hacia el patio.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué me hacía eso?

- ¡Nessie! ¡Reneesme! -salió Bella casi gritando en su busca.

Me hubiera quedado ahí, tal y como me lo había pedido Edward, cosa que no incluía tener a Bella y Nessie aquí también, pero el pequeño grito sofocado casi imperceptible de Bella, después de un "_¡Hola, Bella, cuánto tiempo!", _que dijo una voz un tanto familiar, hizo que yo saliera a ver qué era lo que ocurría. Me asomé por la esquina de la pared.

¿Qué? Esto era peor que la más horrible de mis pesadillas.

Frente a mí y de Bella estaba parado y muy sonriente Laurent, el muy cínico. Pero no podía ser él, claro que no, imposible. Pero no había duda de que era él. Y estaba vivo de verdad. Y por si fuera poco en sus brazos llevaba cargada a Nessie. _MI NESSIE_.

Rugí muy fuerte.

En cuanto ese maldito predador chupasangre maniático se percató de mi presencia y sobre todo cuando me reconoció, soltó a Nessie brutalmente, lo que hizo que ella se lastimara las manos y gritara. Ni siquiera Bella pudo llegar a amortiguar la caída, pues se había quedado tiesa en su lugar. Nessie corrió llorando hacia ella, y Laurent se agazapó en forma de ataque.

Tres, dos, uno. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, yo ya estaba encima de ese maldito. Lo empecé a despedazar como ya tantas veces había hecho con ese tipo de bestias. Este fenómeno no tenía defensas, estaba muy débil. Cuando un pedazo de su hombro cayó al piso, los árboles a los que no se les veía ni pizca de estarse quemando, estallaron en tremendas llamas, junto al río y de nosotros. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue muy confuso, al mismo tiempo sentí unos terribles cuchillazos perforarme mi lomo y los cuartos traseros y ardía. Pero lo único que yo sabía era que el mentado Laurent iba a morir y esta vez de veras, por todo lo que nos había hecho, sobre todo a Bella y por tocar a Nessie con sus sucias manos.

El fuego no me hizo daño al principio, estaba acostumbrado a esa temperatura tan alta, además de que era un buen arma para matar de una vez, ya con pedazos de vampiro sueltos. Y así fue.

En cuanto el humo y el fuego se hubo dispersado un poco, hubo un grito, un grito horrible, capaz de destrozarle los tímpanos a alguien, pero a la vez, era hermoso. Si no hubiera sido un grito sería un melodioso canto esa bella voz. Se estaba lamentando, y era Reneesme.


	19. Sospechas

**Sospechas**

_Nessie:_

_Soy una mala persona y todo lo que me pasa es por eso, no aguanto nunca la curiosidad de saber qué es lo que pasa a mi alrededor, y me arrepiento de haber ido donde se reencontraron a mis espaldas, yo que no sé nada. Y nunca me dicen nada, cometo estupideces que luego me cuestan la vida. Todo por la maldita curiosidad, y por querer hacer el papel del héroe en todo momento. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, mucho, pero yo no sabía las intenciones que él tenía hacia ti, yo sólo... sólo lo actué por acto reflejo, y me disculpo de todo corazón, aunque en todo caso, me hubieras informado. Pero no, decidiste evadirme, ignorarme, e ir al encuentro de ese chupasangre, abrazándolo enfrente de mí, dejar que él estuviera cerca de ti; eso es algo que no pude soportar, y me mataste. Pero retiro lo dicho, no soy un chismoso, soy un estúpido idiota que no supo manejar el impulso de sus emociones, a causa del maldito amor que me une a ti._

_Te pido, te ruego, te suplico de rodillas si quieres, que me perdones, por el daño que te hice, porque no puedo seguir existiendo sin tu perdón. Me matas y lo sabes._

_De todas formas, sé que ya no quieres saber nada de mí, y estoy listo para irme de tu vida tan pronto como me lo pidas. Lo sé, no tengo que preguntártelo, lo haré ahora._

_Lo siento mucho._

_Jacob_

**Edward POV:**

Reneesme había leído como unas quinientas veces aquella carta. Pero la verdad era, que no le había hecho mucho efecto, no le había importado demasiado que Jacob decidiera irse sin antes haber hablado cara a cara con ella. Pero lo que sí le dolió demasiado, fue que él, Jacob, matara a su nuevo amigo Laurent, cosa que a mí, no me agradaba mucho.

Por lo tanto, Benjamín pasaba por lo mismo, ya que a Tia sí le había alcanzado el don de Alec, al igual que al joven lobo. Pero Benjamín, ya se había ido de aquí, necesitaba pasar un tiempo solo, y después buscaría venganza por más.

Respecto a los de la guardia Volturi restantes, ya no había señal de ellos en la hoguera, aunque el hedor petulante seguía.

Jane y Alec como habían quedado misteriosamente hechos piedra, lo que nos había hecho imposible aniquilarlos, seguían empeñados en atacar a todos continuamente. Pero para eso, intervenía Bella siempre, de echo, mientras ellos estuvieran cerca de nosotros, cosa que por mucho tiempo pasaría -al menos hasta poder deshacernos de ellos y que ya no resulten un peligro para la humanidad- Bella estaría el cuidado de ellos. Lo que quería decir que, tendría que practicar su escudo con ellos. Cosa que tampoco me gustaba mucho.

- Pero, es que tengo que hacerlo, Edward -me repetía Bella una y otra vez-. Es por el bien de todos.

- Ya sé, pero… no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar -le respondía yo.

Y en más de una ocasión, Bella rodó los ojos con mi comentario, y justificándose de que no le hacían ningún daño. Ya que la última vez que la había pasado eso, hacía como unos días -el día de su cumpleaños como humana-, y solo había sido un peligro porque no estaba en guardia.

En cuanto a los demás, todo estaba bien, salvo que Esme tuvo que conseguirse un cristal nuevo para la sala. Emmett y Rosalie habían hablado de lo ocurrido, lo que le había pasado a ella, y Carlisle había llegado a la conclusión de que Rosalie, tuvo una _Descarga Emocional Instantánea_. Sonaba algo lógico, y a la vez extraño.

Aunque había algo que no me terminaba de cuadrar.

Como por ejemplo, la inexplicable forma de que Jane y Alec, acabaran hechos piedra; o que ni Jacob, ni Benjamín, ni yo, pudimos haber sido atacados por ellos mismos cuando a los demás sí que les afectó, como a Bella, Tia y Killen. Y cuando yo le preguntaba sobre el tema, Carlisle me evadía, o me respondía algo incoherente, lo que me hacía pensar que ocultaba algo, pero era imposible saberlo, ya que la mayoría del tiempo su mente estaba en blanco o simplemente se la pasaba pensando en los pendientes de la clínica u observando de cerca los pasos de Rosalie, a que no recayera en la _DEI._

- Carlisle, es necesario saberlo, al menos una teoría. Yo escuché cuando Alec se empeñaba a incapacitar a Jacob, y hasta a mí, pero no pudo. -Lo había invadido la mañana del lunes, antes de que se fuera al hospital.

Carlisle dio un corto suspiro y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, yo le seguí, y pronto Alice y Jasper se nos unieron junto con Emmett.

- ¿Y bien? -inquirió Jasper acercándose a Carlisle- ¿Entonces sí hay teoría?

- Por supuesto que sí. Y no solo son teorías -respondió fríamente mi padre-. Son hechos.

- ¿De qué hechos hablas? -intervine.

- El hecho de que sigas vivo. El hecho de que ni tú, ni Jacob, ni Benjamín hayan tenido ataques por voluntad de Alec, el hecho de que tú los salvaste. El hecho de que los hermanos Volturi terminaran como estatuas de piedra y de que ahora sus fuerzas sean más potentes -Carlisle habló muy rápido pero no se preocupó en bajar la voz.

- ¿Qué es lo que dices? -mi voz era un susurro, me levanté del sillón y fui a parar enfrente de él, que también se había parado.- ¿Me estás diciendo que todo eso fue mi culpa? -lo miré a los ojos.

- No. -Desvió la mirada- No del todo. -Fue directo a la mesa donde había dejado asentado el botiquín. Y dijo en el mismo tono frío y sin sentido, como de un robot:- Es tarde, tengo que irme.

Y salió de la casa.

No lo seguí, como hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias. Además de que tenía que hablar seriamente con Jasper. Con la mirada le indiqué a Jasper que me siguiera. Nos adentramos en el bosque de la parte norte de la casa, pero aun así se veía el jardín, y a Bella que tenía atrapados a Jane y Alec; mientras que ella platicaba por lo bajo con Rosalie, y Esme estaba sentado con Reneesme un poco mas retirada. Cuando pasamos junto de ellas, Bella me miró con preocupación, ya que seguramente había estado al pendiente de mi intercambio de palabras con Carlisle.

- ¿Sospechas algo verdad? -inquirió Jasper cuando me paré sobre un tronco caído.

- Ehh… si -admití-, y la verdad que no sé de qué, ni de qué sea lo que más me preocupa...

- En definitiva Carlisle oculta algo. Ni a Emmett ni a mí nos ha querido decir nada. Y hace unos días estaba muy distante, si es que ahora no lo está.

- Pero si es que no piensa en nada anormal -casi le grité-. Sólo se la pasa observando a Rosalie detenidamente y pensando en sus pacientes. Y ni siquiera le dio a Esme una explicación válida por haberse ausentado desde la fiesta.

- ¿Y cómo se enteró tan rápido de que los Volturi habían llegado? -dijo sombríamente Jasper.

- ¡Alice! -se me prendió el foco rápidamente-. Estaba enfurruñada porque no podía verlo. Y no quería que fuéramos al pueblo.

- No hay ningún virus en todo Washington.

- Tenía compañía…

- …estaba con ellos…

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y para qué? -grité muy alto y golpeé con mi puño a un árbol.

- ¿Crees que tenga que ver con lo que oculta? -Jasper estaba muy pensativo.

- ¡Claro!

- Pues vamos a averiguar qué se traen entre manos.

- Por supuesto. ¡Emmett! No querrá perderse esto, de seguro.

Salimos del bosque, y encontramos a Emmett listo para reunirse con nosotros.

- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó algo confundido- Yo no fui.

- Claro que no -le respondí-. Vamos a hablar con la manada.

- ¿Y por qué? -preguntaron el mismo tiempo Bella, Alice, Rosalie y Esme. Reneesme era indiferente a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Porque creo que Carlisle _nos_ oculta algo. Y quiero saber porqué, y qué es -dije.

- Y Edward cree que la manada está involucrada. Tal vez les podamos sacar algo -intervino Jasper.

- Y claro que lo haremos -concluyó Emmett.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar aún queden lectores por aquí (?) Y también espero que por no haber actualizado desde hace tanto tiempo, se haya entendido la idea del capítulo (?) Bueeeeeno... los espero es los comentarios 8)<em>


	20. Paranoico

**Paranoico**

**Edward POV:**

Íbamos corriendo por los lindes del bosque de Forks rumbo a la Push, iríamos a hablar con la manada de Jacob, ya que en realidad yo sí creía que tenían algo que ver con lo que tramaba Carlisle, o en su defecto sabía de qué se trataba.

Nos paramos en seco al llegar al límite permitido, a esperar a que se acercara alguno de ellos, ya que no cantábamos ahora con la misma confianza de hacía unos días, o al menos para ser un poco más prudentes y no parecer que llegábamos a sus tierras a pedir explicaciones como si esto fuera un programa policíaco. Pero pasaron los minutos y no hubo ni rastro de ninguno de la manada, así que, mejor decidimos pasar e ir hasta el pueblo sin haber sido invitados, aunque no creíamos que eso les molestase demasiado, ya que ahora compartíamos los mismos intereses de supervivencia y ataque, además. Si no les importó que Nessie y Esme lo hicieran, como nos habían dicho -aunque en realidad lo que encontraran no fuera precisamente a ellos-, no había de qué preocuparse. Pero no fue necesario pasar por tierras ajenas sin permiso de nadie porque en unos segundos un gran lobo gris se nos acercó corriendo.

- En realidad es con todos, Edward -me corrigió Jasper-, ¿no crees?

Emmett, que no entendía muy bien las razones por las que estábamos ahí, no dijo nada, se limitó a mantener una mirada seria e intimidante algo no muy usual en él.

- Está bien, Seth. Con todos, como sería lo más adecuado -concluí.

_"Pero, ¿para qué los quieren? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Revivieron las estatuas?",_ preguntó refiriéndose a los hermanos Volturi.

- Seth, ya te enterarás, pero necesitamos que vengan, ya -le respondí.

_"Está bien, está bien. Me enteraré hasta dentro de mucho, porque ninguno de los dos está en estos momentos" -_dijo refiriéndose a Sam y Jacob.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y en donde están? -pregunté gritando.

- ¿No están? ¿Venimos aquí para nada? -dijo decepcionado Emmett.

Jasper usó su gran don y tranquilizó a Emmett y de paso a mí también. Di un corto suspiro.

- Seth, ¿Dónde están Jacob y Sam? -volví a preguntar.

_"Lo siento, Edward, no estoy autorizado para dar este tipo de información, son… asuntos de la manada". _Seth, que me caía bien y yo también a él, no creía que me estuvieran diciendo una mentira, porque si hubiera sido por él, me hubiera dicho.

Pero, ¿asuntos de la manada?, me pregunté. Si sus asuntos eran nuestros asuntos porque, nuestros asuntos eran los de ellos, no había razón para guardarse secretos. Y no había ningún otro vampiro por estos lugares, después de que acabáramos con los Volturi, claro. ¿Pero y si también ellos ocultaban algo? Aunque, si ellos habían tenido, en un pasado muy cercano, contacto con Carlisle, estarían ocultando lo mismo. Y entonces ellos, los jefes, los alfa de la manada estarían ahora con mi padre.

¿Qué le ocurría a todo el mundo? ¿Por qué nadie me daba explicaciones? Aún. Porque yo sabía que tendría respuestas, algún día, en algún momento, pero tenía que saber lo que tramaba de alguna forma Carlisle, y saber porqué yo tenía nuevos "dones" ó "poderes", por así llamarlos. Todo era raro, empezando por eso mismo y terminando en que -volviendo a Carlisle- , evadía olímpicamente este tema. Yo estaba seguro que él sabía lo que me pasaba y por eso su comportamiento para nada usual, muy distante y algo distraído.

Algo pasaba y yo tenía que averiguarlo, ¿pero, cómo?

¿Lo que los lobos y Carlisle se traían entre manos tenía que ver con mis nuevas dotes? ¿Qué era lo que no decían? ¿Por qué yo tenía nuevos dones? ¿Por qué la manada no estaba? ¿Por qué Carlisle me evadía? ¿POR QUÉ NADIE ME DABA RESPUESTAS?

Todo era… demasiado frustrante. Todos hacían menos yo. Me excluían y no sabía por qué. Carlisle sabía que podía contar conmigo para lo que sea para todo, no tenía sentido tener tan buena relación con unos metamorfos, y menos para algo así, si es que era lo que yo creía.

Pero, está bien, me estaba poniendo paranoico, estaba exagerando las cosas. Podría ser que todo esto que pensaba era nada más que invenciones mías. Podría ser. Llevábamos demasiado tiempo viviendo en éste lugar, necesitábamos otro lugar de residencia, cambiar de rutina. No hacer lo mismo todos los días. Tal vez eso me vendrían bien, pensé, unas vacaciones.

- Está bien, Seth. Vendremos luego -le respondí finalmente. Al fin y al cabo, sus asuntos eran su problema-. Diles a Jacob y a Sam que… -¿qué les iba a decir, acaso volveríamos?- No. ya no hace falta que hablemos. Adiós.

Emmett y Jasper se me quedaron viendo como si me hubiera vuelto loco, ¿para qué ir hasta allá, y con lo primero que me dijeran darme media vuelta y regresar? ¿Por qué no haber insistido? No me importaba lo que pensaran, así que no les escuché, ni lo que decían ni lo que pensaban.

Nos fuimos corriendo del bosque, y, como ya había acordado conmigo mismo, decidí pasar por Forks, sólo para romper la rutina.

* * *

><p><em>Esto es solo el comienzo de muchas paranoias por las que seguirá pasando Edward hasta que Carlisle decida volver a la normalidad. Capítulo corto, I know, pero solo fue introducción al nuevo capítulo en el cual, habrá acción ;D promise!<em>

En el próximo capítulo: **Indescifrable.** ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward decide desviarse del camino solo para no ir por el mismo camino? ¿Algo extraño sucederá? ¿Por qué Seth no quiso decir dónde estaban Jacob y Sam? ¿POR QUÉ NADIE SABE CÓMO ES QUE EDWARD VA TENIENDO NUEVOS DONES? Estamos cerca de saber el origen de todo esto, un capítulo más y lo sabremos :D_  
><em>

_Comenten, tiren tomatazos, critiquen, lancen crucios, mánden vociferadores, opinen... sus puntos de vista son importantes, y me hacen sentir bien, aunque no sean buenos :)  
><em>


	21. Indescifrable

**"El pasado oculto de Edward Cullen"**

**Primera parte: Extraños sucesos**

**Capítulo 21**

"**Indescifrable"**

**Edward POV:**

Hablé con Jasper y Emmett primero, y les informé de mi repentina decisión, estuvieron de acuerdo en que yo necesitaba un cambio y de nueva gente cómo compañía y me dejaron ir. No sin antes de que yo les prometiera volver antes del anochecer. Y lo hice.

Iba adentrado dos metros en el bosque, corriendo, pero aún así podía divisar la carretera de la Push dónde ahora doblaba porque llegaba al desvío hacia Forks. Y entonces fue cuando lo vi.

El Mercedes Benz negro del doctor Carlisle Cullen, salía a toda prisa del pueblecito.

Me paré en seco, pero no tuve ningún sentimiento o sensación a parte de eso. Me fue normal el haber visto aquella escena. Tan normal que enseguida seguí corriendo hacia mi destino ya marcado hacía unos minutos. Con suerte, y el conductor de aquel auto no me habría visto.

Llegué al pueblo justo unos segundos después que el auto, que ahora sí, se condujera indescriptiblemente hasta el hospital del mismo. Lo seguí por pura inconsciencia. En realidad no tenía nada que hacer en aquel lugar ni en ningún otro.

El auto se estacionó en un espacio libre, uno dedicado especialmente para el doctor. Lo que me llamó más la atención y que ahora sí, me molestó, fue ver cómo no sólo una, ni dos, si no tres personas bajaban del automóvil. Sin la precaución ni intento de pasar desapercibidos ahora. Me acerqué decididamente a Carlisle a pedir respuestas. Creo que después de todo, yo no estaba paranoico ni pensaba mal de mi padre en ninguna manera. Esto ya de por sí era muy sospechoso como para que entre estas personas no pasara nada. Además no parecía que ni Jacob ni Seth -que eran sus dos acompañantes-, sufrieran de alguna enfermedad como para que hubieran ido a consultar. Se les veía muy sanitos a los dos.

Cómo me molestaba que la gente me ocultara cosas. Sobre todo a estas alturas, cuando apenas hacía unos días de que hubiéramos sido atacados por vampiros sicóticos y necesitábamos unos de otros.

- ¡Edward! -dijo muy impresionado Carlisle al verme llegar a su lado.

- ¡Carlisle! -dije igualmente en el mismo tono, y puse maliciosamente una sonrisa estirada, que dejaba ver claramente que yo desaprobaba por completo aquella escena.

- ¿Qué haces por acá? -inquirió Carlisle.

Seth y Jacob estaban parados detrás de él, como formando una guardia.

- Ah, no vine por nada en especial, padre -dije forzosamente, no quería hablar en absoluto del tema, y al mismo tiempo sí que quería. Pero me resultaba muy… no incómodo, si no ¿exasperado? No sabría cómo explicarlo, pero se asimila mucho al masoquismo, y la verdad es que eso es lo que era. _Maldito vampiro masoquista._

- Eh… bien -respondió él-. Tengo mucho que hacer, si no te importa, Edward, hijo, me marcho -dicho esto, tomó su portafolio del asiento del conductor, puso alarma al auto y emprendió camino hacia la puerta principal hospital no sin antes llamar a sus guaruras- Seth, Jacob, vamos -dijo.

- Creo que no, Carlisle -intervine, se detuvo a medio camino y se volteó mirándome como si lo que estaba diciendo estuviera fuera de lugar-. Digo, si tienes muchos pendientes será mejor que no entren contigo, sólo te retrasarían y ya ves que en casa todo el mundo te extraña y se preocupa si no llegas temprano -inconscientemente subí el tono de mi voz-. Además, ¿qué hacen ustedes acá? -dije volteándome y dirigiéndome hacia sus acompañantes que aun no se habían movido ni hablado tan siquiera-. ¿A qué han venido? No parece que estén malheridos, ¿o sí? ¿Vinieron a hacer algún mandado? Porque yo los fui a buscar con mis hermanos hace unos momentos, me comunicaron que estaban en unos asuntos de la manada. Yo no veo que estén en una asamblea de perritos, ¿o es que ésta es la manera de ver sus asuntos? ¡Qué estilo tan raro! -mi voz seguía en aumento, pero no me detuve-. Vamos, no se queden callados, ¿por qué no compartimos nuestros planes? ¿Por qué tanto barullo? ¡Carlisle! -grité.

Me estaba poniendo esquizofrénico lo sabía, me podía controlar pero no quería. Quería que de una vez por todas acabara todo esto. Que nos dijéramos todo. Que no hubiera malentendidos. Que tuviéramos cuentas claras. Si era tan fácil, ¿por qué no hacerlo ya?

- Edward, cálmate -me dijo Carlisle-. ¡No sabes de lo que hablas! -extrañamente no había oído su pensamiento hasta ahora, y ya que me daba cuenta tampoco los de Jacob ni los de Seth.

- Cómo no voy a saberlo -grité, mucha gente que pasaba en su coche se nos quedaban viendo al igual que algunas enfermeras que nos veían a través de las ventanas polarizadas del hospital. No me importó en absoluto.

Seth y Jacob, olían al igual que nosotros, el peligro. Todos lo sabíamos. Sabíamos lo que se avecinaba.

Los tres se abalanzaron hacia mí, pero como estábamos a la vista pública, sólo me sostuvieron, pero con mano firme.

- Al auto -dijo Jacob.

Enseguida entendimos, tanto Carlisle, Seth y yo, lo que quería decir con eso. Entre los tres me metieron como sea en el coche, Carlisle delante de conductor y los otros dos atrás conmigo agarrándome fuerte, aunque eso no fuera necesario porque yo no ponía resistencia. Me sentía a gusto, con ellos deteniéndome y que impidieran que yo cometiera una imprudencia delante de tantos humanos, que era lo que más me preocupaba. Pero una vez dentro y el coche avanzando hacia la casa, ya no pude más, y empecé a soltar improperios y blasfemias.

- Ya, Edward. Cálmate -me decía una y otra vez Jacob, pero simplemente yo no cedía.

Un comportamiento nada usual en mí, pero es que era necesario sacarlo todo, toda mi desconfianza, preocupación y -sí, he de admitirlo-, toda mi paranoia para estar bien, relajado y sin problemas. Necesitaba paz… y ya sabía cómo hacerlo.

Ya entrábamos por los lindes del bosque hacia la casa de los raros, huraños, locos, desconfiados, mentirosos vampiros sicóticos Cullen. Me solté. Y me descargué emocionalmente como no lo había hecho desde hacía mucho.

In_esperadamente_, las ventanillas del auto empezaron a bajar y subir sin control, el parabrisas se movía incesante y chorreaba agua, la alarma y la radio sonaban alocadamente, el aire acondicionado iba de aire frío a calefacción, el coche aumentaba y disminuía su velocidad e iba en zigzag. Carlisle me volteó a ver con un susto terrible en la expresión, su asiento se elevó y mi padre salió disparado hacia los aires por el quemacocos que se abrió sólo un instante antes de que chocara contra él. La puerta de la cajuela se abría y cerraba igualmente, los faros parpadeaban incesantemente y las intermitentes no se quedaban atrás. Ese auto estaba enloqueciendo, al igual que yo.

- ¡Para ya, Edward! -me gritó al oído Seth.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Qué pretendes hacer? -dijo entre traqueteos Jacob.

A unos metros antes de estrellarse contra el garaje y los demás autos, el Mercedes-loco derrapó hacia la izquierda, y se volteó como un remolino, quedamos de cabeza, y no nos movimos. Exactamente un minuto después, el auto se balanceó misteriosamente -porque estaba completamente seguro de que ésta vez yo no había intervenido-, hacia los lados, cosa poco común, lo adecuado hubiera sido hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y quedamos parados en seco. El auto ya no se movía.

Estaba muy nervioso, ¿qué era lo que había pasado? Definitivamente, yo me estaba volviendo más que loco.

Repentinamente, las puertas traseras se abrieron abruptamente y Jacob y Seth salieron disparados hacia los lados. Me asusté más aún. Y yo, salí disparado hacia arriba, pero no me salí por el quemacocos ahora cerrado, si no que me fui a estrellar con el techo, dejando mi figura horizontalmente marcada. Y caí a los asientos de nuevo. Los rompí y los resortes y el relleno salieron disparados por todos lados.

No me sorprendió que tanto ruido hubiera llamado la atención, y mucho menos escuchar las voces de Bella y Esme preocupadas a mis espaldas. Sentí cómo luego los brazos de Jasper me ayudaban a salir del estropeado auto.

Ahora ya me sentía totalmente despejado y la verdad algo cansado mentalmente. De haber sido humano, suponía que ponerme a dormir sería una buena idea.

- ¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder? -preguntó Esme que aún llevaba en brazos a Reneesme.

- No lo sé -respondí aun asustado.

Y vi, como por arte de magia, cómo las abolladuras y los rayones que se habían hecho en la carrocería del auto, el asiento roto, y el techo desfigurado, volvían a su estado natural. Juro que esta vez yo no tenía nada que ver.

_"¿Qué haces ahora, Edward?,_ me dijo Alice.

"_¿Ahora intentas reparar los daños? ¿Y que parezca que no has hecho nada?,_ inquirió Jacob.

_"¿Por qué parece que el auto enloqueció? ¿Habrán tenido que ver sus poderes?", _se preguntaba Jasper.

_"¡Genial! A la próxima avisas cuando vayas a volver hacer eso con el auto, será en mi Jeep", _decía por supuesto, Emmett.

- ¡Edward, ya deja de asustarnos! -pidió Bella muy nerviosa. _"Por favor"._

- ¡Que-no-soy-yo! -le contesté-. Créanme, esto me asusta más a mí que a ustedes. Yo no volteé de nuevo al Mercedes, ni tampoco lo acabo de componer -mi voz se agudizó con cada palabra hasta sonar a un chillido.

- ¿Y entonces quién fue? -preguntó Rosalie con toda calma, que apenas salía de la casa, e iba a ponerse al lado de Emmett.

- ¡No-lo-se! -volví a gritar.

- Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? -insistió Jasper.

- Dices, que tú no fuiste el que volteó otra vez el auto… -empezó a decir Seth.

- Y que tampoco lo acabas de componer… -lo interrumpió Jacob-. Pero, no niegas que tú fuiste el que al entrar por el sendero, hizo que el auto se volviera loco. Entonces sí tuviste que ver en esto.

- ¡Sí! -respondí de nuevo irritado- Pero yo no hice lo último, hablo en serio. Jamás creí que fuera capaz de eso. De lo de antes sí, pero una vez que quedamos de cabeza, ¡les juro que ya no tuve nada que ver!

- Está bien, esta bien, Edward -me tranquilizó Jasper-. Te creo. Pero, si tú hiciste todo ese ruido al entrar después de la carretera…

- Sí, lo sé. Fui yo -repetí-. ¡Pero no…!

- ¡Pero no lo último! -me interrumpió Jasper-. Ya sabemos. Sólo que…que…

- Sólo que, ¿qué? -inquirí.

- Sólo que, es difícil de asimilar -dijo Alice.

- Verás Edward -dijo Bella que había dejado de mirar momentáneamente a Jane y Alec pero aún con la burbuja a su alrededor, y habló lento, pero claro-. El hecho ya, de que tú tengas "poderes" además de tu don, es muy difícil de asimilar -se acercó más hacia mí-. Ya sé que no vivimos en un mundo común como el que creen todos. Soy vampira, tú también, ellos -señaló a Jacob y Sam- son metamorfos, y aparte también existen los hombres lobo verdaderos -hizo un gesto como de _ya qué_-. Pero ahora nos sales con que no tuviste nada que ver en lo de la reparación automática, y te creo -se apuró a decir, al ver que yo iba a replicar-, pero si no fuiste tú, ¿cómo es posible que se haya hecho sólo?

- Exacto -secundó Alice-. ¿Quién…?

- ¿O _qué_ fue? -interrumpió Emmett.

- Fui yo. –escuchamos todos claramente que había dicho Carlisle, que ahora salía de la espesura del bosque.

* * *

><p><em>En el próximo capítulo, habrá muchas respuestas ;D<em>


	22. El pasado oculto de Edward Cullen

_A partir de este capítulo, la historia pertenece a la categoría de **crossovers **y empezamos con la segunda aprte. Ya verán porqué, solo espero no decepcionar a nadie al final.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>"El pasado oculto de Edward Cullen"<br>**

**Segunda Parte: El Secreto de Carlisle**

**Capítulo 22**

**"El pasado oculto de Edward Cullen"**

**Edward POV:**

_¿Qué?_,pensé, _¿Qué era lo que había dicho? ¿Que él fue quien hizo lo de último? ¿Cómo era eso posible?_

Y no sólo yo me lo preguntaba, una declaración así no iba a pasar desapercibida. Todos se estaban haciendo las mismas preguntas. Mi cabeza iba a estallar. En lugar de pensar, todos gritaban en su mente. Ah, sufriría un colapso. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en este día como para que ahora, Carlisle nos saliera con tal cosa. Aunque _eso_ era lo que queríamos, pero yo no quería saberlo. Bueno, sí que quería, pero tal vez de otra forma o en otro momento; pero si hubiera sido en otro momento quizá yo me hubiera muerto de la angustia y explotaría y conmigo todo. _Todo_. No hubiera sabido controlar mis "poderes" y eso me habría hecho caos. ¡Un caos total!

- ¡Pero qué dices, Carlisle! -exclamó Esme- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Que yo soy el responsable de que se volteara de nuevo el coche y se reparara solo! -musitó Carlisle.

- ¿Pero cómo? -inquirió Jasper.

- ¡Pues cómo más va a ser!

Carlisle se veía muy exultante, y alzaba la voz aunque eso no fuese necesario. Mi cabeza la sentía muy pesada, todos volvían a alzar la voz en sus mentes, haciéndose las mismas preguntas. Al menos no tenía que escuchar a Jacob haciendo, diciendo y pensando incoherencias peores que las de Emmett, tampoco escuchaba a Seth, y a Carlisle ni qué decir. ¿Ahora qué pasaba? ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo mi antiguo don, por haber adoptado unos nuevos poderes? ¿Por eso ahora escuchar -lo poco que podía ya-, las mentes de los demás, me daba un tipo de jaqueca? ¿Qué acaso eso también era posible?

¡El mundo se estaba volviendo cada vez más loco! No podía ser cierto.

Intenté despejar mi mente lo más que pude de todo. Absolutamente todo. Y ahora, a pensar con suma tranquilidad.

Punto número uno: tenía que saber a qué se refería exactamente Carlisle al decir que fue él el que hizo _lo último._

- Está bien, Carlisle -dije pausadamente acercándome más hacia él-. Explícate.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? -preguntó el muy…

- Pues todo Carlisle, ¡todo! -me desesperé-. ¡Dinos TODO! -¿por qué extrañamente ya no se comportaba como antes?

- Está bien -dijo-. Empezaré desde el principio.

- ¡Sí, eso es lo que queremos todos! Sobre todo yo -repliqué.

- Muy bien, pónganse cómodos.

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Nos contaría un cuento tal vez? Pues eso parecía. Aun así, allí donde estábamos, en el jardín delantero de la casa, cada quien buscó un lugar cómodo para apoyarse, aunque en realidad no fuese necesario. Más bien, los que lo hicieron, fueron Jacob, Seth y Reneesme, y esta última se mostraba muy perceptiva y con mucho interés, pero siempre lo más lejos que podía estar de su metamorfo -hasta hacía unos días, el favorito.

- Bien, Edward -dijo Carlisle con suma tranquilidad-. Tienes poderes mágicos al igual que yo. Fin.

_¿Qué era lo que había dicho? ¿Poderes mágicos? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

No pude hacer ni una conjetura, ni nadie más, porque Carlisle, mi padre, el que siempre tenía respuestas para todo, al que le importaban mucho los problemas que llegaran a tener sus hijos para poder ayudarlos en lo que pudiera, hizo ademán de irse, al voltearse en sentido contrario de nosotros y empezar a mover sus pies grácilmente lo más rápido que podía hacia allá. Y nos volvía a dejar.

Pero Alice, fue más rápida. Obviamente ya sabía que Carlisle lo haría, de seguro él lo tenía planeado todo. Decirnos que él y yo éramos otro tipo de fenómeno, despistarnos e irse de nuevo. Como la nueva costumbre que había adoptado de sólo él sabía dónde.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tampoco yo había estado al pendiente de las visiones de Alice? He de admitir que ahora mi sintonía con las mentes ajenas era muy desconcertante. Me fastidiaban más que lo de costumbre. Pero, oh-oh, ALTO. Había un error. Alice no puede tener visiones al estar Jacob o Sam, o hasta Reneesme cerca. Mmm. ¡Qué cosa! ¿Habría superado ella esa barrera? ¿O también tenía nuevos poderes, como "Carlisle" y yo? Más preguntas, y nadie para sin contestarlas.

Alice, al ver cómo Carlisle empezaba a moverse después de su gran confesión que nos tenía preparada, se había abalanzado sobre él, no lo había derrumbado, pero al menos hacía que bajara un tanto la velocidad de su corrido al tratar de quitársela de encima. Jasper no se quedó atrás, no dejaría a Alice sola en esto. Él igualmente que Emmett salió disparado hacia la dirección en que habían desaparecido mi padre y mi hermana. Yo no tuve la sensación o necesidad de querer hacerlo. Para nada.

Jacob y Seth no parecían enterarse de nada, como si lo que estuviera pasando aquí fuera muy normal, o como si les aburriera y no tuviera nada de interesante; se miraban con complicidad entre sí, desde donde estaban ahí sentados. Por lo tanto Reneesme lloraba incesante en los brazos de Esme, mientras ésta y Bella -que volvía a retomar su rutina de cuidar a las piedras, por más que quisiera ir a perseguir a Carlisle también-, trataban de tranquilizarla. A Rosalie le daba igual todo: le había empezado a caer mal Carlisle desde que se la pasaba todo el día observándola.

Fue entonces, unos microsegundos después, cuando cobré sentido particular de todo y…

Carlisle con Alice encima y Jasper y Emmett tratando de traer a ellos dos de vuelta, ya estaban a un lado de mí de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso?

- ¡Está bien, está bien! -gritó Carlisle alzando las manos-. Les diré todo. Me rindo. Enserio que cuando ustedes quieren saber algo…

Jasper ayudó a Carlisle a quitarse a Alice de su espalda, ya que ésta se mostraba reacia a dejarlo suelto. Y yo digo que cualquiera lo hubiera hecho en estas circunstancias.

- ¡Pero ya no te vayas a ir, eh! ¡Que yo te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo! -lo amenazó Alice-. ¡Cuéntale todo de una vez! Te estoy vigilando, Carlisle…

- Entendido, Alice -respondió Carlisle, asintiendo con la cabeza una sola vez.

- ¿Ahora sí nos dirás la verdad completa, sin interrupciones -le pregunté-, y sin que salgas huyendo?

- Lo prometo.

- Bien. Sentémonos y pongámonos cómodos de nuevo -dije.

Era raro. Sin ni siquiera leerle la mente yo supe, con total seguridad que no rompería su promesa, ahora sí que por nada del mundo. Y yo confié en él como siempre lo había hecho, sabía que esta vez nos diría todo, y que no nos ocultaría nada.

Yo creía en él. Como siempre lo había hecho.

Nos volvimos a acomodar, aun con caras raras de parte de muchos, pero eso no me importó. El que quisiera escuchar lo que se diría a continuación para eso estaba el jardín y mucho espacio para quedarse, y el que no, se podría ir si así lo quisiera, ya lo sabían, aunque mejor no dije nada. No era conveniente empezar otra disputa. Mejor acabar rápido.

El frío se intensificaba cada vez más y las estrellas se veían espectaculares. El sol ya bajaba, el color del cielo se tornaba de un color rosa a rojo y luego a un azul muy oscuro, nunca había visto esta gama de colores aparecer en el crepúsculo de Forks.

Carlisle suspiró profundo, muy hondo, buscando su centro de inspiración y empezó con su discurso.

- Como ya les había dicho -dijo, como si estuviera dirigiéndose a una clase de niños, haciendo ademanes con las manos-, Edward -me miró-, y yo tenemos poderes mágicos. Ya sé que todos tienen sus preguntas, y las iré respondiendo con forme vaya avanzando. Ninguno de ustedes sabe nada de esto. Para empezar, el mundo mágico sí existe, nosotros formamos parte de él, y existen más criaturas a parte de nosotros, los vampiros, metamorfos y hombres lobo -hizo un gesto parecido al que había hecho Bella-. Y si, sobre todo existen los magos y brujas. Y yo había tenido contacto con uno de los magos más grandes y poderosos de la era moderna. Era una persona muy buena y generosa. Lo conocí a principios de siglo. Y hasta hace poco mantenía un contacto constante con él, pero eso tuvo que acabar ya que murió hace ya unos años.

"Un poco antes de que este mago muriera, en el año de 1995, hubo un acontecimiento poco usual en su país. Yo estaba de excursión o más bien estudiando historia cerca, había llegado hasta el cementerio de un pueblo. Un mago malvado estaba ahí con sus preparativos para "revivirse", su vasallo lo ayudaría. Aparecieron dos muchachos con ellos, unos jóvenes magos -Carlisle hizo una pausa y bajó la cabeza-. _Cuánto me duele_ -susurró, levantó la cabeza y luego prosiguió-. Esos jóvenes, iban a una escuela de Magia; mi amigo el mago, era el director de aquel colegio. Ese año, se había celebrado un torneo entre varias escuelas de Europa, para saber quién era el mago joven más poderoso, ellos dos habían participado. Eran tres escuelas. Por una extraña razón los últimos jóvenes eran campeones del mismo colegio, los reconocí por sus uniformes, después supe que el mago que reviviría tuvo que ver con eso. Ellos eran los finalistas, y estaban en su última prueba. Todo había sido una trampa para el concursante más joven, ya que el mago que "buscaba renacer" le traía riña; pero ésa es otra historia completamente diferente.

"Entonces, como a este mago malvado sólo le interesaba usar al mago más joven, porque necesitaba su sangre para renacer -cabe mencionar que ellos compartían un pasado terrible, y ya se habían encontrado en varias ocasiones pero sin la suerte de acabar uno con el otro-, mandó a matar al otro campeón con su vasallo. El vasallo, bien llamado se le hubiera podido pasar por inútil, era un mago muy lento y estúpido. Su tarea de matar al mago mayor resultó estrafalaria. Le apuntó con una maldición asesina, pero a este joven por razones de suerte o no sé tal vez el destino, le pasó rozando la maldición por los cabellos castaños, ya que sus reflejos estaban ya muy malos, se veía que había sufrido un accidente tal vez unos minutos antes, su pierna la tenía ensangrentada. Aun así le resultó muy fuerte y cayó tendido en la inconsciencia a mis pies escondido detrás de unos matorrales, pues él había salido volando por el impacto. Al más joven lo habían apresado encima de una lápida, y por instinto supe que era mejor no intervenir ahí y que me ocupara del otro malherido.

"Hice lo que ya muchas veces había practicado, mordí al joven inconsciente, pues sabía que lo estaba, su sangre aun circulaba, muy lento pero lo hacía, además la maldición lo terminaría de matar en los segundos siguientes, no había cura, lo sabía. Su cuerpo era muy fuerte y resistente. Estaba decidido ya, me lo tenía que llevar. Pero seguramente alguien buscaría luego al cadáver, así que no podía quedarse vacío aquel espacio.

"Para ésas fechas obviamente yo ya era inmortal y tenía ya a la mayoría de mi familia, después de Esme, a todos. Algo que no les había mencionado jamás es que yo en mi mortalidad, en mi vida como humano, fui un mago. Y al hacerme inmortal conservé la mayoría de los poderes, sólo que ahora ya no tengo necesidad de usar una varita, como lo hacen los mortales.

"Así que, como no podía llevarme al cadáver sin que fuera muy sospechosa su desaparición, con la magia que aún me quedaba hice aparecer una reproducción exactamente igual que el del mago, así nadie se daría cuenta. Ya estaba muerto. Me llevé cargado al cuerpo inerte del joven, muy sigilosamente, no llamé la atención en absoluto, lo pude esconder muy bien bajo mi capa con un solo brazo. Llegamos a la casa abandonada que yo había alquilado cuando llegué al pueblo, en realidad me dejaron que la usase sin pagar nada. Los pueblerinos me dijeron que hacía mucho tiempo los dueños habían sido asesinados y que a su velador años después lo habían encontrado muerto también ahí en la casa, presunto asesino de los dueños. Nadie se volvió a acercar jamás a ese lugar. Era perfecto. Con suerte y nadie oiría los gritos del joven al convertirse.

"Al despertarse tres días después, le expliqué en lo que ahora era. Entendió a la perfección y no dijo nada. Sin nada más que hacerle me lo llevé de vuelta a casa, a Alaska, donde residíamos entonces. Al llegar… -se detuvo y se sentó en una roca suelta, cerca ya de los árboles y empezó a hablar más bajo-. Al llegar les lavé el cerebro a todos. Les borré la memoria por así decirlo. No iban a recordar nunca que yo me fui de excursión a Europa, ni que traje conmigo a un neófito. De hecho, esa nueva criatura sería desde ese día mi primer hijo, osea… que todos creerían que él era al que yo había convertido primero, mucho antes que Esme. Específicamente a principios de siglo. Todo fue por protegerlo. Aquel chico era muy noble, se le notaba a leguas, si le decía la verdad iba querer regresar a su país y quedarse con sus padres. Tal vez hasta trataría de vengar su "muerte". Yo no podía permitir eso, era muy peligroso. Para esas fechas todos creerían que ya había muerto, hasta tendrían ya al cadáver falso enterrado. Si aparecía en esos momentos yo tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y traería más problemas. No es que los magos no supieran de nuestra existencia, pero los vampiros no somos muy bien vistos por ellos, eso solo conllevaría a otra guerra innecesaria. Aunque claro, se lo comenté al director del colegio, estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y se sintió muy agradecido por haber salvado al chico. Al menos él sabría que estaba vivo, no del todo, pero no que había muerto completamente.

"Y le cambié de identidad, le puse un nombre nuevo y le inventé otro pasado. Todos creerían que yo lo descubrí en su lecho de muerte, en Chicago y que lo salvé de la terrible gripe española. La historia en sí no era muy diferente a la real. Su nuevo nombre sería desde ese día: Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><em>Bieeen, era eso. ¿Qué me merezco? ¿Crucios, Avadas Kedavras? ¿Tomatazos, regaños? <em>

_Espero sus sinceras opiniones: ¿Qué les pareció la graaaan historia de Carlisle? Y si no es mucho pedir, yo sé que saben de quién hablaba la historia, ¿pero reconocen la casa abandonada en la que se quedaron? ¿Sí? ¿No? _

_Agradecimientos adelantados :B  
><em>


	23. El Torneo de los Tres Magos

**"El pasado oculto de Edward Cullen"  
><strong>

**Segunda parte: El secreto de Carlisle  
><strong>

**Capítulo 23  
><strong>

**"El Torneo de los Tres Magos"**

**Edward POV:**

Esa historia me había impresionado bastante. Jamás creí que Carlisle pudiera haber sido capaz de semejante acto. Pero como ya había dicho, le creí incondicionalmente.

Nadie se movía, solo conjeturaban suposiciones raras en las entrañas de su mente. Hasta Jane y Alec habían dejado en paz a Bella y ya no ponían resistencia. Todos: Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Reneesme, hasta Rosalie, Jacob y Seth, que eran los que no habían mostrado la menor señal de poner atención, pero sí que lo habían hecho, estaban con la boca abierta. No nos lo creíamos. Para nada. Aunque, todavía habían muchos cabos sueltos. Algunas cosas no encajaban… aún.

- Y… a todo esto -empecé a decir a nadie en particular, pero era obvio que iba dirigido a Carlisle-, quiero decir, yo… digo, ¿quién soy? -estaba más que claro que yo era el mago mayor, al que casi mataban pero, quería saber cuál era mi verdadera identidad-. Quiero saber quién era, necesito saberlo, Carlisle.

Era totalmente raro que yo reaccionara de esa manera, por una extraña razón mis instintos salvajes y de ira que sentía apenas unas horas habían desaparecido. Ahora todo lo sentía con calma y naturalidad, hasta podría decir que tenía algo de curiosidad por saber más sobre mí. Por alguien que yo fui._ ¡Yo era un mago!_ No lo podía creer. Bueno, ahora entendía la procedencia de que yo pudiera hacer quemar, levitar, explotar y enloquecer cosas. No pude contener una maniática risa. Todo era tan surrealista, y a la vez no lo era. Era genial saber que existía la magia de verdad. Después de todo, Bella nunca fue demasiado imaginativa. ¡La magia existía, y de verdad! Claro, si todo lo que nos acababa de decir Carlisle era cierto. Pero cómo no creerle. Lo sentía, realmente lo sentía.

Me sentí flotar en lo aires, y la verdad era que lo estaba haciendo. Di una vuelta y bajé delicadamente. Me acomodé justo alado de Carlisle.

- Cuéntame más, por favor -le pedí.

- Lo haré -dijo asintiendo mucho con la cabeza-. ¿Quieres saber más sobre tu vida humana, no? Está bien. Tu nombre era Cedric Diggory. Cursabas tu séptimo y último año en tu colegio de Magia y Hechicería, eso queda en Irlanda, aunque el tren para llegar se tome en pleno Londres. Como ya eras mayor de edad, en el mundo mágico a los diecisiete ya eres adulto, tenías permitido participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Te eligieron como campeón y representante de tu colegio. Habían otros dos, que eran extranjeros, pero ellos ya habían sido descalificados en las dos pruebas anteriores, sus nombres eran: Viktor Krum de Durmstrang y Fleur Delacour de Beauxbatons.

- ¿En qué consistían esas pruebas? -interrumpió Jasper muy intrigado y fascinado a la vez.

No me había dado cuenta de que todos se habían acercado, estaban muy apretujados, pero parecía más importante aquel relato que cualquier otra cosa. Eso era lo que pensaban. Gratificantemente, la historia de que yo fui un mago y que la magia realmente existe, hizo que todos se olvidaran de que Carlisle los había engañado durante toda su vida, y se interesaban más en el otro mundo. Me sentí muy agradecido con ellos, porque yo no sentía rencor alguno hacia Carlisle, hasta cierto punto creo que entendía, aunque… ¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida si me hubiera empeñado en regresar con mis padres?

- Aquellas pruebas -prosiguió Carlisle- eran pensadas específicamente para ellos, los campeones, realmente eran muy peligrosas si no estabas bien preparado. En la primera prueba había que enfrentarse a un dragón que custodiaba un huevo de oro. Había que tomar aquel huevo en el mejor tiempo posible. Edward… eh, quiero decir, Cedric, fue el único al que casi no le advierten a lo que se tenía que enfrentar, a los extranjeros tanto Krum como Delacour fueron avisados por sus mentores. Harry Potter te advirtió a ti -musitó Carlisle mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Quién era Harry Potter? -pregunté a la vez.

- Es el chico al que apresaron en el cementerio. El mago más joven. Tiempo después, cuando lord Voldemort el mago más malvado y desquiciado que ha existido, el feto al que ayudaron a "renacer", atacó el colegio, y Potter lo mató.

Todos pusieron caras de asombro. ¿Que un chico había matado a un mago muy poderoso?

- No se asombren tanto -dijo Carlisle reparando en las expresiones de los demás-. Como les había dicho, ellos compartían un pasado muy feo, Voldemort había matado a los padres de Harry y luego se descubrió una profecía donde decía que uno de los dos tenía que matar al otro, no podrían vivir sin que uno muriera.

- ¡Qué horrible! -exclamó Esme-. Pobre chico, y pensar que tendría menos de diecisiete.

- Tenía diecisiete -recalcó Carlisle-. Eso fue en 1998. Tres años después.

- ¿Y qué había que hacer en las otras pruebas? -apuró Jasper.

- En la segunda prueba -continuó con su relato mi padre-, había que descifrar lo que contenía aquel huevo, ahora tú le devolviste el favor a Potter, Edward. Le dijiste cómo encontrar el acertijo. Era fácil, solo con abrir el huevo de oro bajo el agua, y escuchar el canto de una sirena decir _el acertijo._ Al llegar el día de la segunda prueba ya deberías de haber estado preparado para pasar una hora bajo el agua. Tenías que encontrar un tesoro. ¡Y a que no adivinan _qué_ era!

- ¿Qué era? -preguntó el enigmático Emmett.

- Cho Chang, tu tesoro más preciado, Edward. Tu novia -dijo Carlisle.

Bella me miró desdeñosamente, y alzó una ceja. Luego se rió disimuladamente.

- Así que, nuestro querido Eddie, nos engañó toda la vida, eh -dijo arrastrando las palabras Emmett-. Bella, si yo estuviera en tu lugar lo castigaría por varias décadas. ¡Oh no, esperen! Eso ya lo haces… -y la miró con una gran sonrisa cómplice.

Bella le entrecerró los ojos y yo le gruñí.

- Basta. Si empiezan a pelearse dejo de seguir contándoles -amenazó Carlisle.

- Está bien, está bien -replicó Emmett alzando las manos, como lo hubiera hecho un delincuente ante la policía.

- Bien, aun así, yo creo que a Edward le sienta mejor la inmortalidad respecto al amor, tiene mejor ojo -dijo Carlisle en mi defensa-. Su novia luego resultó ser una escurridiza -me sorprendió que él usara ese tipo de palabras.

- ¿En serio? -musitó Alice muy sorprendida- ¿Y por qué? -dijo acercándose más y más.

- Ella -contó Carlisle-, iba un curso inferior al de Cedric, o sea Edward…

- Sí, ella era menor y aun así llevaba los pantalones en la relación, como siempre… -añadió por lo bajo Emmett guiñándome un ojo.

- Y al año siguiente, -continuó mi padre sin escucharlo- cuando Potter había pasado a quinto grado y ella a séptimo, anduvo con él. Y decía que aún le dolía la muerte de su novio, lloraba por los corredores del castillo a cualquier momento… Era muy complicado…

- Bueno ya basta de novias -interrumpió Jasper- ¿Qué pasó en la segunda prueba?

- Ah, sí. Como les contaba… Después de enfrentarse a varios tipos de criaturas marinas en el lago del colegio, donde se celebró la prueba, Cedric salió en primer lugar con su tesoro -hizo una pequeña pausa por si a _alguien_ se le ocurría decir algo al respecto-. Krum en segundo lugar y Potter en tercero. Delacour fue descalificada a media prueba, la habían atacado. Pero ahí no termina todo. Potter, por su gran nobleza rescató también al tesoro de Delacour, su pequeña hermana. Eso hizo que el muchacho recibiera mayor puntaje y que quedara en segundo lugar, aunque en realidad, él había llegado mucho antes a donde se encontraban los presos, pero no se decidía a quién tomar, si a su mejor amigo o a su mejor amiga, solo se podía tomar uno. Le sorprendió que la presa de Krum, fuera su mejor amiga, ya que llevaban saliendo ya varios meses atrás.

- Oh -exclamó Alice-, ¡qué romántico!

- Sí, es muy entre adolescentes -respondió Carlisle-, pero detrás de todo eso hay un libro completo***** es una historia muy larga. La tercera prueba -se adelantó a decir porque vio que Jasper iba a volver a abrir la boca-, consistía en un fácil recorrido por un laberinto, uno gigante. Fue la prueba más fácil pero también la más difícil de todas. Fue ahí donde la vida de muchos cambió para siempre -me miró a los ojos.

El cielo ya se tornaba totalmente negro y hacía demasiado frío, las estrellas brillaban incipientes en el cielo. Era muy bella aquella vista. Debía de ser ya muy tarde, y aun así, los medios-humanos que nos acompañaban no mostraban señal de cansancio o sueño. Al contrario, en sus caras se le veía el interés vivo a punto de salírseles de las órbitas, pero sin la menor intensión de interrumpir para hacer alguna pregunta o hacer cualquier otro sonido que los hiciera perder el hilo de la conversación.

- A muy poco ya de llegar a la copa de los Tres Magos -continuó relatando el doctor Cullen-, en el centro del laberinto, Cedric fue atacado por una acromántula gigante, que le había mordido en la pierna. El pobre Harry Potter, el único que había llegado bien hasta el final lo ayudó a deshacerse de aquella criatura. Luego, juntos acordaron tomar la copa, ya que ninguno quería quedársela si el otro no la tenía. Era raro, nunca se habían mostrado el interés necesario como para formar una amistad, a Potter le caía mal Cedric, porque desde entonces ya le gustaba su novia, y Diggory lo veía sólo como un chiquillo con una fama que había adquirido involuntariamente a los pocos meses de vida. Nada más. Pero en ese momento los dos se mostraron una nobleza y lealtad guardada desde siempre, porque los dos siempre fueron así. Pero recuerden: Cedric había entrado al campeonato por voluntad propia, de ahí que saliera elegido. Y Potter, no. Como les había dicho, todo estaba planeado por Lord Voldemort.

"Y como ya todo estaba planeado, estaba planeado que sólo Potter llegara a tomar la copa, sólo él. Los cómplices de Voldemort no contaban con la gran nobleza que el chico ya había mostrado anteriormente. Y así fue como Cedric Diggory llegó hasta aquel cementerio, donde, tuvo una desgraciada y horrible muerte sin tan siquiera poder haberse defendido. Y luego yo lo encontré y lo demás ya es historia. Lo ocurrido posteriormente a este suceso, todo lo sé por Dumbledore, el director del colegio. Murió en 1997, no he tenido más contacto con nadie de ese mundo desde entonces.

- ¿Y qué pasó con… con mis padres? -pregunté.

- Les dolió mucho tu muerte, claro. Más a tu padre que a tu madre. No es que ella no te quisiera, solo es que eras un modelo de chico, tu padre siempre te presumía antes sus conocidos. Y sobre todo porque habías derrotado al propio Harry Potter un año antes en un partido de juego de deporte mágico. Aceptaron la copa como trofeo, y le dieron el premio en metálico a Potter -respondió Carlisle.

Después de esas aclaraciones, quedé más confundido respecto a mí.

* * *

><p><em>Comenten, por favor c:<em>


	24. ¿Dudas?

**"El pasado oculto de Edward Cullen"**

**Segunda parte: El secreto de Carlisle**

**Capítulo 24**

**¿Dudas?**

**Edward POV:**

Ahora ya entendía mejor mi procedencia. Sí. Pero aun así faltaban más cosas que yo quería saber. Algo estaba todavía en el aire. Algo que me había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza durante varios días. Tenía que abordar a Carlisle ya, cuanto antes. Tenía que aprovechar que ahora sí nos estaba contando todo. ¿Qué tal si al día siguiente salía corriendo de nuevo y no volvía? ¿Qué tal si nos volvía a evadir? No lo creía, en absoluto. O tal vez es que yo no quería creerlo. Pero aún así, tenía que abordarlo de una, antes de que mis hermanos empezaran otra ronda de preguntas y cambiaran de tema y luego yo no pudiera intervenir en el relato de _mi_ pasado.

—Entiendo ahora ya lo suficiente… creo —le empecé a decir a mi padre, que lo tenía enfrente de mí—. Ahora, yo tengo poderes, tú sabes mágicos, adquiridos porque en mi humanidad fui un mago, está bien. Hasta ahí todo bien. Aunque aún no hablamos de que nos engañaste toda la vida, Carlisle, pero no te preocupes, no pienso hacerte nada, hasta ahora —agregué con algo de sorna—. Y bien, eso es lo que yo quería saber, está bien —no sé por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto—. Pero necesito que nos des más explicaciones… tú me entiendes.

—Claro que sí, hijo —respondió Carlisle—. Te entiendo perfectamente, sé a lo que quieres llegar. Pero antes de que me juzguen quiero decirles que todo lo hice por proteger a mi familia, entiéndanme. Todo era para protegerlos.

Y como había hecho la última vez, tomó aire en son de inspiración.

—Como ya les había dicho, sigo conservando mis poderes mágicos, pero a diferencia de Edward, yo siempre tuve consciencia de ellos, ya que siempre recordé mi pasado, así que los pude controlar con mayor facilidad y nunca los descubrí por una mera coincidencia.

"Ahora, lo que Edward me quiere decir es que yo le explique en dónde encajo yo en todo esto. Es decir, que les diga por qué mi comportamiento tan extraño todos estos días y hasta mi ausencia después del cumpleaños de Nessie, hasta el enfrentamiento entre Jane y sus nuevos reclutas.

"Haber, regresemos en el tiempo. Jane, había venido porque han matado a Chelsea, que tenía el poder de atar lazos afectivos entre las personas. _"Hasta Áfton comprendió que en realidad no la amaba_", en las palabras de Jane. Al igual que todos se dieron cuenta de que nunca quisieron pertenecer ahí, en la guardia real. Las esposas huyeron, pero ni Heidi ni Renata quisieron dejarlos, aunque no se sabe cuáles son los verdaderos motivos. Entonces, este par de hermanos en venganza, hicieron uso de sus magníficos dones, hasta dejar a los cinco, Aro, Cayo, Marco, Heidi y Renata desquiciados. No fue una tarea muy difícil, ya que no tenían mucha práctica en la lucha, los verdaderos guerreros estaban en su contra y bueno, ya hemos acabado con ellos. Los neófitos que apenas empezaban con ellos también fueron desechados.

"Ya habían pasado por toda Europa recolectando a más gente, o mejor dicho, informándolos del cambio de reinado de nuestra especie, por así decirlo. Desafortunadamente para ellos, solo el clan de Amun los aceptó, o más bien sólo él, ya que, como nos hemos dado cuenta Benjamín y Tia, que ésta última acabó pasando por un terrible final la pobre, nos venían a avisar sobre este suceso de buena manera y rendirnos su apoyo si lo necesitábamos, como bien pasó.

—Sigo sin entender en donde encajas, Carlisle —le dije sinceramente—. Simplemente no me cuadra.

—Seguiré entonces —dijo tranquilo y prosiguió—. Como desde ya hacía mucho tiempo yo conocía a Aro, y como viví lo suficiente con ellos tuve que jurar que siempre les pertenecería mi lealtad o su parecido; yo nunca quise pertenecerles. Unos años antes de que yo me fuera de ahí, llegaron precisamente Jane y Alec hasta la custodiada ciudad de Volterra. Fueron el encanto de los tres, sobre todo de Aro, como era de esperarse. Enseguida ellos fueron convertidos sin esperar una respuesta de su parte. Ellos no sabían nada, poco a poco fueron domados por la mano firme de Cayo y Marco. Y sí, se necesitó mucho de la ayuda de Chelsea.

"Como yo conocí muy bien su procedencia, y toda su conversión no pude sentir una terrible lástima hacia ellos. Porque en realidad sólo fueron tomados por sus cualidades, de ahí sus increíbles dones. Su carácter siempre fue muy duro para Aro, había días en que no los soportaba en absoluto, sobre todo a Jane y con mucha razón. Al paso del tiempo, fueron optando por técnicas y códigos para convivir "sanamente". Yo no podía creer eso, simplemente no podía. Pero la verdad es que, la mayoría de toda la guardia había pasado por eso, sólo por algunas excepciones. —Con el tono que usó para referirse a eso, supe enseguida que se refería a que Renata y Heidi, que tal vez ellas sí habían estado de acuerdo en convertirse desde siempre—. Me juré tratar de protegerlos y cuidarlos, lo más que yo pudiera hacer por ellos, yo tenía por seguro poder hacerlo. Pero ya había tomado una decisión, me iría de ese lugar cuanto antes, así que sólo me quedaba cumplir mi juramento a distancia. Por eso fue que no permití que acabaran con ellos cuando peleaban hace unos días.

Definitivamente eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Carlisle había intervenido para que misteriosamente Jane y Alec se convirtieran literalmente en piedra. Y así ni yo poderme deshacer de ellos.

—¿Pero cómo? Entonces tú fuiste —lo acusé.

—Sí. Me lo había prometido —respondió defendiéndose.

—¡Eres un traidor! —le volví a decir— ¿Cómo pudiste? Sabes que no soporto a ninguno de los dos y aun así los salvaste. Esto no sirve de nada, ¿te das cuenta? A menos que deshagas el embrujo o hechizo o qué-se-yo lo que les hayas hecho.

—Espera, Edward. ¡Cálmate! —intervino acertadamente Alice sosteniéndome como podía por los brazos, Bella se encargaba mejor que nunca de su trabajo ahora—. Es innecesario que hagas esto. Todo iba bien. Entiendo cómo te sientes —Alice me miró a los ojos fijamente y con la ayuda de Jasper pude involuntariamente hacerle caso—. Sé como te estarás sintiendo ahora. Yo también descubrí mi pasado después de mucho tiempo. Deja que Carlisle termine de explicarse, además ya te dijo que se lo juró, él no sabía que luego intervendrían en nuestras vidas, ni contigo, ¡que ni siquiera existías!

Había algo de cierto en eso. Tal vez el simple hecho de que no dejaran morir a esas bestias, cuando yo muy bien pude haber acabado con ellas era lo que me frustraba. Vi cómo Bella seguía ocupándose a Jane y Alec, aunque éstos con la nueva gran confesión por parte de mi padre se hubieran quedado perplejos. Podía saberlo muy bien.

—Lo siento, Carlisle —le dije mirándolo de nuevo.

—No hay problema —me respondió—. Tampoco tienes la culpa de que yo jamás les haya dicho nada de esto.

—Está bien. Y ahora que hablamos de aquel encuentro, tengo unas dudas.

—Escucho —dijo diplomáticamente mi padre.

—¿Por qué yo no morí? O lo que sea que pase después de que Jane quisiera atacarme. Tampoco Jacob sufrió las consecuencias ni Benjamín. ¿Y por qué sí Bella, Tia y el chico lobo? ¿Y los otros dos que no les pasó nada? —dije lo suficientemente atropellado y rápido.

—Eso es simple. Fuiste tú -respondió sabiamente Carlisle—. Tú nunca fuiste el blanco predilecto para Jane, así que no tuviste problema con mantenerte a salvo a ti mismo. Jacob y Benjamín estaban lo suficientemente cerca de ti, como para no perderlos de vista, y al estar pendientes de ellos, sin que te dieras cuenta, los protegiste con tu magia, haciendo que a ellos no les afectaran los terribles arrebatos de dolor de los gemelos. En cuanto a Tía y al chico, realmente no les prestabas la atención necesaria como para protegerla también, y no te culpo, luego te percataste de los otros dos chicos y los protegiste. Igualmente te preocupaba mucho el que Bella sufriera ahora sí los ataques de Jane. Y eso también es fácil y ella lo sabe. No había practicado en mucho tiempo su burbuja de protección, como acostumbran a llamarla ustedes, haciendo que se le desprendiera por completo y dejando el paso libre, y mientras Bella no hubiera podido cerrar su mente, no podría tan siquiera mantenerse en pie.

—Ah.

Fue todo lo pude decir. No me creía que yo fuese el responsable de eso. Al menos pude salvar a alguien mientras no pude aniquilar a otros.

—Y mientras, cuando el regalo de Ness, también fui yo —dije aunque era más que obvio—. ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no lo descubrí antes?

—Eso realmente sí que no lo sé. Pudo haberte sucedido hace muchos años, no sé por qué precisamente ahora, o por qué no antes o después —respondió.

—¿Y lo del estado de ánimo? —preguntó Jasper.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Carlisle.

—Sí, cuando estoy de diferente humor lo que puedo hacer es diferente. Lo sabrías si hubieras venido cuando te necesitábamos —le reproché.

—Cierto —admitió mi padre—. Pues, comúnmente cuando los magos inexpertos, o sea los pequeños niños cuando no tienen control de sus poderes, en un ataque de estado de ánimo pueden hacer diferentes tipos de cosas incontrolables, sin ni siquiera querer hacerlo. Es normal, pero ahora que ya conoces lo que tienes, tienes que aprender a manejarlos.

—Bueno, creo que después de todo debería agradecer a Jacob por ayudarme a descubrirlos, aunque me haya hecho pasar un mal momento —dije.

Claramente vi como el aludido se removía en su lugar donde se encontraba sentado. Y Reneesme hizo una mueca.

—¡Yo sigo! Quiero hacer unas preguntas —saltó Alice desde donde estaba y se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Por qué en la fiesta de Renesmee pude tener una visión estando Jacob y los demás, cuando desapareciste en el hospital no te podía ver y por qué hace rato sí te vi y estaban también Jacob y Seth? ¿Por qué?

—Buen punto —coincidió Esme—. Tampoco nos has dicho algo razonable para desaparecerte.

—Sabemos que no hubo ningún virus ni infección andante en Forks —dijo Jasper un tanto acusatorio.

—Y yo no podía escucharles el pensamiento a ninguno de ustedes tres —dije señalando a Jacob, Seth y Carlisle.

—Todos tienen razón —musitó Carlisle con culpa—. La visión en lo de la fiesta, me acabo de enterar, no sabía eso. Tendría que analizarlo bien. Y lo demás es verdad, no había ninguna enfermedad en el pueblo ni nada parecido. Todo lo inventé yo, y luego hice que Jacob o Seth estuvieran conmigo en el hospital, para que Alice no supiera lo que hacía. Porque, yo ya me había enterado, por parte de las chicas del Amazonas que les habían dicho Charles y Makenna que se nos aproximaban los nuevos Volturi. Y no precisamente venían por Edward. Además de que cuando Alice se enterara de que se aproximaban, todos querrían hacer un plan de ataque, en el cual yo no quería participar, pero aún así no me salvé, ¿verdad? Y yo siempre he tenido la precaución de que no se descubriera lo de Edward. Creo en sí que fue una reacción irracional, no sé porque tuve que salir huyendo al hospital.

Lo que me recordó algo muy importante.

—¿Y cómo es que yo nunca me di cuenta? Quiero decir, yo leo mentes —repliqué.

—Sí, y ése fue un gran problema para mí —respondió Carlisle—. Al igual el que Alice pudiera ver el futuro. Tuve que usar la _Oclumancia. _Que significa que yo tuve que cerrar mi mente de ti y de Alice para no ser descubierto, muy parecido a lo que hace Bella, pero sólo funciona personalmente y es difícil si no estas hecho para eso. No es un arte muy fácil que se diga, pero con el tiempo lo he ido perfeccionando, en realidad nunca lo necesité hasta que te encontré Edward. Y funcionó. Pero desgraciadamente, en mi juventud como inmortal no siempre estuve solo. No se lo pude ocultar a Aro.

—Eso no suena nada bien —intervino Jasper.

—Claro que no —concordó amargamente Carlisle—. Al instante Aro supo todo, claro que yo aún no mantenía contacto con ningún mago que siguiera vivo para esas fechas, así que de alguna manera no estuvieron en peligro. Por eso fue que me costó tanto trabajo poder salirme de su ciudad y empezar de nuevo. Aro siempre quiso y ha querido reclutarme, aunque no lo haya mostrado últimamente, y ya no podrá —dijo posando la mirada en los ex integrantes de la original guardia Volturi.

—Al menos ya no seguirán fastidiando a nadie mas —habló Rosalie por primera vez.

—Cierto —dijo Emmett—. Aunque aún me pregunto algo —me preparé para otro _chiste_ acerca de mí—. ¿Por qué Edward puede tener todo? Quiero decir, él tiene poderes mágicos y aparte tiene un don. Yo sólo tengo mi súper fuerza y mi bello rostro —rezongó.

—Bueno, que pueda leer mentes, quiere decir que tal vez, en su mortalidad fuera bueno con la _Legemerancia_, que es todo lo contrario a la _Oclumancia. _Y creo que tiene mucha influencia que yo lo haya convertido, así que era de pensar que conservara sus poderes, de ahí que nunca le haya dicho que los tuviera y que apenas es consciente de ellos es otra cosa.

—Oh. Entonces —siguió diciendo Emmett emocionado—, ya que tuvo mucho que ver que tú convirtieras a Edward, porque tienes magia en tus entrañas, y ya que tú me convertiste, ¿también yo podría tener algún poder? ¿Y Rose y Esme? ¿Y hasta Bella y Renesmee también?


End file.
